


Spy-cicle

by SpiritScribe



Series: Imperfect Copies [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal, Character Death Kinda, Comfort, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Rape, Violence, bigger story world, inappropriate use of weapons, necrophilia kindof, trama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: At 2Fort the Red Medic is kidnapped and taken to a place to become the 'playmate' of the Blu Spy. Luckily help is on the way but getting their Medic back is only one challenge for the Reds, next they have to hope he recovers to his former glory. Their own Spy leaves and the new one who joins up has quite the interest in the Medic and has similarities to the Blu Spy who had captured the Red Medic. Will he help the Medic get better or just make things worse. Who is the new Red Spy really? The Blu Medic and former Red Spy seem to know about something else going on too.This is Spy x Medic just to be clear.





	1. Cold Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and DA but moving it all here and continuing it  
> Will try to put extra warnings on chapters

The battle field was chaotic. Bodies were flying left and right as rockets rained down from every conceivable angle. The Red Medic took a step but was quickly hauled back by the back of his medi-pack by a strong hand as the sticky bomb the doctor hadn't noticed exploded. “Danke mein comrade.” He spoke in his German accent over the thunder of battle as he looked round at the large Russian man who had saved him by pulling him back behind a corner of the sewers in area dubbed 'Two Fort'. The Heavy smiled and patted the little doll in his pocket – his 'pocket medic'. This Heavy was the only one who carried one on their current team and seemed inseparable from the Medic that he currently stood beside. This particular medic was sporting the foppish physician attire for he felt it made him looked quite distinguished.

 

There was a sound like someone approaching and the Heavy pushed the Medic behind him, “Get behind me Doctor.” He proclaimed in his deep accented voice. They waited but no one appeared. Perhaps whoever it had been had turned back or been killed before getting to them. Of course they remained quite tense. They may have been in their own sewers but they had just cleaned out an enemy nest and they might come back to try and claim it again. Then the Medic felt breath on the back of his neck. Before he could yell to warn his friend the butt of a gun smacked him harshly on the back of the head. He started to fall, the name of their attacker dying on his lips. He could only watch in horror as a glittering thin weapon held by a Blue clad figure, slipped into the back of his ally. Before the world went black he was sure he saw his companion literally freeze from the strike.

 

**********Time Skip********* 

 

The Red Medic woke up his head throbbing. His surroundings were unfamiliar and his breath showed in the air. He looked around the small grey room which was lit well enough by the single light in the ceiling. He shivered slightly and was thankful for his medi-pack because being asleep in this sort of cold could have been the death of him. He sat up finding the pack lighter than usual. He realised the nozzle he used to heal up other team members was missing. He wondered if someone had yanked it off but it seemed pretty skilfully done as nothing was damaged just removed. He adjusted his glasses wondering if this was some new area and he had re-spawned alone there due to some mess up in the technology that brought them back to life. He knew that there had been malfunctions before. Sometimes some would never re-spawn at all or there would be a very large delay. Others would come back but no longer move their minds completely scrambled – they sometimes used these unfortunates for training practice. It was sick but it wasn't like there was anyone home. Of course there was one other reason for someone not re-spawning and that was that when the 'match' ended the winning team were sometimes able to disabled the loser's re-spawner and permanently put an end to members of the other team. Sometimes if they were lucky they could hide or be salvaged in some way but it was still brutal.

 

For a moment the Medic feared he might be the only one who hadn't been killed permanently. Still this didn't look like any re-spawn room he had seen before. He got up and gripped his head in pain. The last thing he remembered was being struck from behind. He felt a pain in his chest. He had to find his comrades. He walked out of the room via the only door. It was cold to the touch even through his thick gloves. Behind it he found a grey corridor which was equally well lit by the bar lights in the ceiling. His footsteps made a sort of clunking noise telling him the floor he walked on was metal and he could see frost on the walls. He slipped a little on a patch of ice and felt himself starting to panic. Just where was he. It was like some giant freezer.

 

The corridor got wider up ahead and his blinked in surprise. Lining each side were ice sculptures of various animals. They were amazingly life like and would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the fact each animal looked like it was contorted in pain. No wonder it was so cold. It was to preserve these sculptures. He spent a few moments hypnotised by the disturbing wonder of them all. Then he started moving again seeing a fork in the path up ahead. The corridor came to a sort of T-junction but there was also a large door in front of him. He wondered if this was the way some of the larger sculptures were brought into the corridor. He also felt drawn to the door in the way dark curiosity leads one to danger. The fear of what was behind the door was growing but that just made the doctor more curious. He reached out and gritting his teeth against how cold the metal was under his hands, opened it.

 

He stepped into a much grander looking room decked mostly in blue. That would be enough to worry the Red Medic but what chilled him to the bone even more than the colour and the cold was the statues that stood in this room. They were of Team members. It was impossible to say which side they were meant to be on as they were made of ice after all. Like the statues in the hall they were all contorted in pain. Not only that but there was something scarily familiar about these sculptures. Sure there were plenty of each class running around in battle but this particular group seemed too familiar. He walked past each one counting off the classes. So far he was seeing only one of each. He paused in front of the Heavy and his eyes went to the sculpture's chest. There frozen also was a little 'pocket medic'. The medic looked up into the frozen Heavy's horrified face and began to shake.

 

“Nien.” He shook his head and started to back up. As he did he spotted the empty plinth beside the frozen Heavy and the label 'Medic'. He was about to make the turn to run when he heard the sound of a Spy de-cloaking behind him. He whipped around fast enough to make his head hurt again. “Bonjour Doctor.” The French man smirked as he greeted the enemy Medic. He really loved startled and horrified expression on the Medic's face. It was beautiful and totally worth the long wait following him through the building while cloaked. This was the Blue Spy's special place. He had asked a Blue Engineer to build it – well blackmailed. He might have been a team mate but this particular Spy couldn't care less. All he wanted was his enjoyment and he got that from seeing his victim's terrified faces. Ever since he had been gifted with the 'Spy-cicle' he had found the perfect way to preserve his enjoyment. He stroked the lapel of his uniform that was much like the Medic's only it was called the 'Distinguished Rouge'.

 

The Medic seemed to lose all power of speech under the gaze of this mad man. He stood almost as frozen as the statues that surrounded them. The Blue Spy drank in the Red Medic's appearance. He had been looking for a good specimen for his collection. Oh yes he had many more than the ones that were in this room. Just he had used people who had been on the Red Medic's team in the last mission to make a statement. This room was all for playing with his captive. He had been taken with how the Red Medic moved on the battle field. Flawlessly changing from healing others to being a true battle medic. Plus he seemed to have a certain flare. Yes this one would be especially sweet to transform and he would wring out every emotion in the Red Medic to make the perfect ice sculpture, “You really will make a beautiful sculpture.” He licked his lips slightly feeling hunger to sink his weapon into the doctor's flesh.

 

The Medic regained his senses and went to draw his weapon but found neither saw or crossbow was there. He was defenceless and trapped with this mad man. He wondered if he could get the jump on him and strangle the foul man to death. The Blue Spy watched with interested as the Red Medic's face now contorted with rage. He was not surprised when the Medic lunged at him. He grabbed the Medic's wrist and sidestepping managed to get around behind the medic at the same time forcing his arm at a painful angle. The Medic winced and then shivered as he felt the tip of a very cold object trail up his back carefully angled to reach between his back and the medi-pack. He then felt the object shift to press against the back of his neck. To struggle might drive the monstrous device into his body and he knew full well how deadly Spy back-stabs were.

 

He felt a chill seeping into him from where the weapon was pressed against his skin. Quite suddenly the cold object was replaced with a wet warm one. He let out a little cry of surprise as the Spy's slick tongue teased the cold skin. He sucked a little on the flesh of his victim and gave the Medic a little nip with his teeth. The Medic's heart was already hammering in his chest from fear – a fear he had yet to know on the battle field – but now it felt as though it would have stopped if not for his medi-pack. Just what was this beast planning. He had never encountered a Spy like this. Sure each of the classes had their quirks but this... this was far beyond that. Okay so maybe it wasn't. Each of them were seriously fucked up in the head. As a doctor he could admit that – though it wouldn't stop him enjoying sticking needles in people. Still he had never been the one receiving the full attention of a mad man who seemed a little madder than the others. Even madder than that one Solider who had started collecting heads after his own had been cut off by an enemy Demoman. He wondered if that had been one of those odd re-spawn side effects again. He should probably get to the bottom of that if he ever got out of here alive. The Spy's voice brought him back to reality “Oui, a wonderful statue for mon collection.”

 

The Medic managed to elbow the Spy in the ribs with his free arm and break his hold. He stumbled away trying to get as much distance between them as possible. A shot rang out and the Medic fell to the floor as the leg he was going to step onto was shot. It had thrown him off balance. He watched the blood stain his trouser leg but the bullet itself soon popped out the hole as the wound healed thanks to his Medi-pack. _Ah_ , he thought, _so this is why the Spy left me with this_. _He wants to play with me before he freezes me like he has my fellows._ _He is going to keep me trapped here one way or another_. The gaze he now gave the Spy was almost as icy as the surroundings. The Blue Spy simply smirked, “So now you understand your position Doctor. Bon, come with me. It is time to make this game more interesting.” The Medic raised his eyebrow but got up to follow the Spy. What choice did he have anyway.

 

End part 1


	2. A Frosty Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Medic is given no choice but to accept a challenge of combat from the Blu Spy. Though the Blu Spy doesn't exactly intend to play fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, blood, etc it is a fight after all

The Red Medic followed the Blue Spy over to a table he hadn't noticed before. On it were the medic's weapons. “It is only sporting that I allow you this.” The Spy stepped away with his eyes locked on the Medic watching his actions. The Medic moved to the table and picked up his weapons checking them. There were only so many bolt-arrows in the pack for his 'crusader's crossbow' but he would have to make do. He checked his trusty 'uber-saw' over too. Though both were rather cold to the touch it felt good to have them in his hands again. The Spy simply smirked, “And so we begin this game of tag. Of course you will have to find me first.” He cloaked as the Medic turned to fire his crossbow at him. He cursed as the bolt-arrow sailed through where the Spy had been but connected with nothing. He had wasted one shot but he wouldn't waste another. Laughter seemed to echo around the room. The Medic looked around trying to figure out where his enemy would attack from.

 

The Spy flickered into vision almost right up in his face. The upwards slash that came with the reappearing devil sent the Medic into battle mode. The Spy had to admit he had always wanted to do this without team mates getting in the way. Medic lent almost impossibly backwards. The Blue Spy revelled at just how flexible the doctor was. The Red Medic then twisted his 'Uber-saw' coming up towards the French man's side. Not to be cut so easily the Spy turn out of the path of the blade passing around the tip and kicking the Medic in the back as the doctor twisted with his attack. The Medic was sent crashing to the floor but he quickly recovered to take aim with his crossbow. However the Spy had done his disappearing act again. This time he heard the de-cloak rather than saw it. He rolled as the ice weapon came down towards his shoulder. He managed to plunge his saw up into the Spy's ribcage. The Spy coughed blood and slumped to the ground as the doctor removed the blade. Still something seemed wrong. That was way too easy.

 

He stood and kicked the body a little with his boot. There was movement in the corner of his vision and he turned to fight but saw instead of a Spy the Red Heavy he had been with in the sewers. It truly caught him off guard and that was how he ended up with a large slash across his chest that sent blood spraying into the air that seemed to freeze into beads. The beads of blood clattered against the ground as the Medic stared now at the enemy Spy. The Spy chuckled, “Unlike a match I have my whole arsenal. You didn't think I would give up my advantage did you?” The German snarled, “Advantage or not. I will kill you.” His chest was already starting to heal though he couldn't really say the same for his clothing. The Spy sighed, “What a pain to ruin such finery but I think the dishevelled look suits you Doctor. I want to see more of it.” A smirk played on his face even though the Medic was glaring daggers at him.

 

The Medic thrust his blade out at the Spy who dodged behind one of the frozen figures and cloaked again. The doctor stood waiting for sound to signal him to the Spy's location. The Spy watched the Medic from where he was stood like a lion sizing up its prey. The Medic had a sudden thought. Perhaps if he could draw this fight towards the door he could slip out and run. He took a step towards the door turning round and looking about him as if searching for the Spy. “Come out und fight.” He growled out hoping to complete the appearance of looking for a fight and not the door. The Spy moved around one of the other figures and de-cloaking struck out towards the Medic's side. The Medic managed to deflect the blow and both of them staggered back from the force of their weapon's striking. The Medic took his chance to fire a bolt-arrow at the Spy. In reaction the French man showed off that he was just as flexible as the Medic by arching out of the way of the shot. He even showed off a little by going into a sort of back flip. If this had been any other sort of situation the Medic would have wanted to study the Spy's body in approval of the almost liquid movements the man managed to achieve even on this cold battle field.

 

The Medic had reloaded his crossbow and was ready to take another shot but the Spy slipped away to the side disappearing once again. The Medic gave chase after him looping around behind the backs of some of the frozen figures and coming out closer to the door. He was almost there and the Spy hadn't seemed to notice yet. The next attack was a frontal. The Spy had been crouched and so when he reappeared the Medic had to look down to see him. He jumped back slashing wildly with his blade. The Spy's slash caught the fabric of his trousers and a little of his skin ripping up the thigh of his pants to almost his hip and leaving a cold sting on the flesh. His own strike had hit the Spy on the back of the hand indeed cutting it. The Spy winced not letting go of his weapon.

 

The Medic was right at the doors now and turned exposing his back to the Spy in his effort to get the hell out of that room. He heaved at the doors but they wouldn't budge. A cold chuckle sounded behind him and he quickly twisted round slamming his own back flush against the door to protect it from potential back-stabs. He watched with shock and curiosity as the wound on Spy's hand started to knit back together and heal. “As you can see mon Doctor the door is locked. There is no escape for you.” He could see the Medic was looking at his hand and his smile grew wider, “Ah yes. I had one of thee Engineer make this place for me.” The Medic comprehended. This place was built to give the Spy every advantage and to keep these morbid statues preserved. The Medic was almost tempted to drop his weapons in defeat. He was being played with like he sometimes would play with others when experimenting. It was not easy being on the other end of the microscope.

 

Still this Red Medic was a fighter and he wasn't about to give up. He smirked slightly finding it hard not to giving that he had never imagined himself getting into such a situation like this and he was hardly going to give the Spy the satisfaction of seeing only fear on his features. The Spy was a little taken aback as the Medic took a more predatory stance, “You know vat they say about about cornered beasts and ve are no different from animals in the blood and flesh of it.” The Spy matched the Medic's smirk preparing himself for battle once again, “Oui, let us give in to our animal instincts.” He was liking this Medic more and more. He was truly worthy to become permanently persevered in beautiful gleaming ice.

 

End of part 2


	3. Slips and Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu Spy and Red Medic's battle draws to a close but the 'fun' isn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more violence ya know fighting and all that. The beginnings of sexual assault

The battle was certainly fierce. The Spy didn't bother cloaking as much this time as he and the Medic battled against each other. His spy-cicle and the Medic's uber-saw clashed together while they both tried to angle their long range weapons to shoot. The Medic was faster on his feet but Spy understood the arena better and was use to the slightly slippery terrain. Several times Medic had gotten slashed just because he had lost his footing. However he was a fast learner. He was soon using certainly slippery patches – some caused by their own spilt blood – to his advantage. The Spy was now getting hit a lot more by the Medic's attacks and even sometimes at the times he did use his cloak. It was time to bring this game to an end before the Medic really did manage to kill him.

 

The Medic used a patch of frozen blood to skid out of the way of the Spy's bullet that dented the wall instead. The Spy cloaked ready to move into position to get the doctor where he wanted him. The Medic was actually surprised they hadn't hit or crashed into one of the statues yet. He supposed the Spy wouldn't like it if he just... He bumped his shoulder into one of the statues. It sort of hurt but it did topple the thing, “Whoopsy.” He feigned badly. The statue didn't shatter but the Medic was sure he heard a displeased sound and took aim at it. He felt bad for being so disrespectful of his former colleges frozen forms but it wasn't like being kept as some creepy room features was respectful. He shifted his aim and shot one of the statues instead causing it to fall. The Spy barely moved out of the way of it, glad the thing hadn't landed on him, “Do stop that.” He told the Medic firmly though it had gotten an idea in the Spy's mind to deal with Medic.

 

The Medic could hear how ticked off the Spy sounded that he was ruining the placement of his precious statues. “Sor-reee.” He mock apologised while tearing off the sleeve of his now ruined jacket. It had been starting to get in the way as it drooped onto this hand but it was completely out of the way now. He tossed aside and by chance hit the Spy. He lunged towards the now de-cloaking Spy and plunged his saw into his chest. He spotted the dead ringer in the bastard's hand and looked around hearing the de-cloaking sound once again. This time he found himself looking up at the frozen form of the Red Heavy, the Spy having de-cloaked behind it. The Medic didn't quite have time to react as the large object having been pushed by the Spy was already starting to fall as he looked around. He tried to dive out of the way but tripped over one of the dead-ringer body's limbs. The frozen Heavy landed on him pinning him to the ground.

 

He struggled under it trying to push it off but unable to as it just was too much of a dead weight. He tried to wriggle out from underneath it but it had parts of his ruined clothing snagged on it. He heard the tear that almost ran he whole of his thigh and hip, rip a little more as it had gotten caught on the Heavy's belt pouch corner. It was defiantly a very cold position and rather compromising to his dignity as the Heavy's frozen crotch was pressing against his own due to the slight arch in the figure's form due to the way back-stabs usually effected their victims. He saw the Spy's shoes come into view and tired to get shoot him from this position. However the Spy simply kicked the crossbow away and stared down at his now trapped victim.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself Mon Cher?” The Spy teased now he had the Medic in a position where he was no long in danger of being cut to ribbons. He saw the Medic flush and struggle a little more before calling him something rude in German. The Spy tutted, “Non, non. I gave you a sporting chance. Well perhaps not entirely sporting but it was indeed enjoyable sparing with you.” He crouched down and reached out to stroke the currently healing cut on the Medic's cheek, with a gloved hand. The Medic tried to move away from the Spy's touch but of cause that was impossible given he was trapped under his former team mate. The gloved finger ran across his lips and he snapped to try and bite it. Of course the Spy quickly pulled his finger away chuckling, “Like a trapped animal indeed.” The Medic watched the finger descend again but this time it pushed at his glasses making them slide up his face to rest against his forehead. His vision blurred and though he squinted it wasn't until too late that the realised that the Spy – expertly holding his breath – was bearing down on him. Lips that tasted like tobacco and were slightly cracked due to the cold brushed up harshly against his own equally damaged ones.

 

The Medic was stunned though he probably shouldn't have been given how strange everything already was. This was very awkward, trapped under a frozen body while having his lips assaulted by the one responsible for his frozen team mates. He writhed trying to turn his head away but the Spy grabbed a fistful of his hair to still him. Also the writhing had rubbed more of the Medic's lower anatomy against the frozen Heavy's. The Medic paled, no he must not get aroused by this predicament. However it had been some time since the doctor had had time to get a proper release. There was that tearing sound again and the Spy who had been starting to lick at the Medic's lips desperate to taste more of the man he was dominating looked down the Medic's body to see where the sound had come from. He saw the source was the growing tear in the Medic's pants. He pulled out his weapon and for a moment the Medic wondered if this was the end. That some how the Spy would find away to freeze him here like this. Yet it was the butterfly knife that was brought out. He almost sighed with relief until he felt the tip of the blade press up against his hip where the rip stopped.

 

“These pants really are doing nozin for you Mon Doctor.” The Spy dragged the blade upwards cutting both fabric and flesh. He even sliced through the belt that the Medic had been wearing. “Oh dear it seems I have cut off more than your trousers.” He chuckled and as Medic could feel the stinging line of a cut all the way up to where the Spy had stopped slicing he knew that the Spy had cut through every layer of fabric. “Interesting your underwear matches your team.” The Spy pointed out watching as the Medic blushed. _Now_ _is_ _not the time to be getting embarrassed_ , thought the Medic angrily. He tried to wiggle free again the cut on his leg already starting to heal. He managed to slide a few inches before the Spy's hand came down on his hip. The guy was expertly working around the large obstacle that he was using to pin the Medic. He slide his fingers towards... The Medic swore loudly, “Mien Gott! get your hand avay from there this instant!” He yelled at the Spy who clearly had the Medic's full attention now. “Non.” He replied the hand snaking further towards its goal. The Medic remembering he still had his uber-saw tossed it across to his other hand and struck out at the Spy. Blurry it might have been but the Medic could still see well enough to land his blow. The Spy cried out in pain and alarm as his arm was punctured by the blade. He pulled back from the Medic and clutched his bleeding arm.

 

“You got blood on my suit.” The Frenchman growled. The German snorted in response, “I did a fair bit of that earlier too.” Though it did seem that this strike had indeed stained the sleeve deeply and much more wide spreading than any of his other attacks. The Spy was already starting to heal due to the nature of the place though. He straightened up and with a cold glare walked over to the Medic who swallowed feeling perhaps he should have let the Spy touch anything he wanted. He tried to raise the uber-saw to defend himself but the Spy shot his arm until the Medic felt he was only a slither of health. He writhed about in pain letting go of the uber-saw that was kicked away much like his cross-bow had been before. “Now then doctor...” The Spy knelt down again gripping the Medic's arm and prodding one of the wounds from the bullets with his finger to keep the wound from healing like the others were already beginning too. “Where were we.” The Spy's face was coming towards his again. His eyes widening and though his vision was still blurred he found himself locking eyes with the Spy. Those eye bore into him as if they would see down deep into the depth of his soul before sucking it out completely. “The battle is over but zis is only just beginning mon cher.”

 

End of part 3


	4. Unwanted Carresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu Spy starts to get down to business while Red Medic still struggles to fight his fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual assault but not full on sex

The Spy's lips crashed against the Medic's in a much more forceful way than the last kiss. The Spy poked his finger deeper into the bullet wound he was keeping open and made the Medic gasp enough to snake his quick tongue into the Medic's mouth. Of course the Medic bit him, he wouldn't expect anything less from the wilful doctor. The taste of blood mingled in their mouths and the Spy showed his own determination by continuing the kiss. He gripped the Medic's jaw tightly with his free hand to stop the Medic biting down completely. He really didn't want to have to heal the tip of his tongue back.

 

The Medic's brow furrowed as he tried to struggle free of the unwanted kiss but the Spy's grip was almost as strong and icy as the statue that pinned him. He had to admit, though he didn't want this Spy being so intimate with him, he certainly had a skilful tongue. He fought back a moan as the Spy did something with his tongue that should probably be illegal. He wondered if all Spies could kiss this well. He certainly hadn't experimented with that but it seemed like something a Spy would be able to do. If he ever got out here he might actually try it. Of course it didn't seem like he was ever getting out of here. He was going to be murdered and put on display. He highly doubted when he was killed here that by some luck he would re-spawn back safe in his own base. This would be the end of his career as a merc.

 

The Spy let go of the Medic's arm and stroked his hair instead. Trying to seem gentle and loving for a moment to see what reaction he could get out of the Medic. He could feel the man start to kiss back a little, his eyes closing slightly. The Spy smirked into the kiss and pulled back allowing them both to breath a little easier. He however didn't give the Medic much time to collect his thoughts. He managed to angle around the figure trapping the Medic and slid the doctor up out from under it a fraction so that he could get better access to the man's neck. He force down the collar of the Foppish Physician jacket – that was now pretty much ruined – and pressed his lips to the Medic's exposed neck. He kissed and sucked at it, nipping slightly at the skin until the Medic tried to wriggle away a half moan on his lips. “Nien. Stop Bitter.” The German protested. _Ah so the Medic is sensitive here_ , thought the Spy, _wonderful._

 

It was awkward working around the frozen figure but he would managed it. He continued to explore just how sensitive the doctor's neck was while reaching his arm between the frozen figure and the Medic to get at the German's jacket. As it had already been ripped and the shirt below, from a slash he had dealt the Medic he simply grabbed one edge of the torn fabrics and pulled ripping it further apart and exposing more of the Medic's chest. As the Medic gasped a little due to the Spy's teasing of the flesh of his neck and his chest rose up meeting the cold ice above him. He tried to recoil from the sudden cold pressed right up against his skin but there really wasn't anywhere to move to. The Spy's hand rubbed the Medic's exposed chest slightly warming it as he did so. He took hold of one of the Medic's nipples that had hardened due to the cold. He teased it and the Medic felt a flush come over him. “Cold mon che?” He chuckled knowing full well that the Medic was shivering slightly. Of course not all the trembling was from the cold. “Or is that anticipation.” He drew out the word ghosting his lips over the Medic's again.

 

The Medic frowned in confusion. He was certain his brain was having trouble working it was so cold. At least he wasn't willingly discarding his clothes as that might have been a sign of hypothermia. He dreaded to think what the Spy thought he could be anticipating. He should have really realised there was only one way this was going. The Spy clearly had a fetish on top of being a psycho killer. The Spy's hand snaked lower again as he licked at the Medic's slightly blue tinted lips. He was glad he had left the man the medi-pack lest his fun be over too quickly. The Medic's brain seemed to start back up and crash right at the realisation of what exactly the Spy was implying. He started struggling again, “Just kill me und stop toying vit me.” The German spat angrily a blush on his cheeks. “I think not mon doctor. Still it is time to move onto the main course.”

 

The Medic tried to free himself again as the Spy moved away from his side. However he felt a sudden tug on his ankles that made him slide the opposite way to which he was wriggling. His upper half was now more under the frozen Heavy while his lower body was more or less free of it. This should have made him feel better as he could just continue that way to get out but instead it filled him with dread. He kicked out at the Spy but the man had gripped hold of his ruined trousers. In the ensuing struggle the Medic's pants ended up around his ankles attached there by one almost full pant leg and the lower section of the severed pant leg. With quick blade work the Spy cut the trouser legs free of each other and though the Medic thrashed about and managed to kick him in the jaw he persevered to achieve his goal. The Medic couldn't fully wriggle free it seemed despite his efforts. Though he was pleased when one of his thrashing legs hit the Spy. He panted and tried to move his legs again but that was impossible now. The Spy had managed to use the fabric of his trousers to bind his legs to the legs of the statue. He felt very chilly indeed and his damaged underwear had almost slipped off too. Panic was truly setting in and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. “Now then mon cher, shall we begin?”

 

End of part 4


	5. Improper use of a Spy-cicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blu Spy shows the Red Medic a unorthodox use for the Spy-cicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con. Spy forcing Medic to receive handjob/blowjob then anal penetration with a weapon  
> Also contains rimming, orgasm denial

The Medic's heart was hammering away like a jack-hammer. He jumped slightly when gloved fingers came into contact with his rear. The Spy was pulling away his underwear. His last defence against what he now feared the Spy was going to do to him. It was humiliation enough to be rendered so helpless by the enemy and he was half praying that the Spy simply wanted a frozen statue of him with his pants down to simply add to the humiliation. Of course he felt this was going to a level beyond that or why else would the guy actually bind his legs down and in this position how was he to get to his back, unless he had another way of freezing him. He knew the truth in the way the Spy kept touching him. This man wanted to rob him of more than his life. Not that the Medic was a virgin. Still he had pride that he had never been bedded unwillingly or by an enemy. Now he was pretty much helpless and his enemy seemed to want to shatter his pride like ice on a lake.

 

The Blue Spy could see the Red Medic was shaking. The cold would have been causing some of it but he had a feeling that the Medic had finally realised his goal. The Spy had become fixated with this Medic and wanted to enjoy him in an intimate way. Once he had freed him completely of his undergarments he stroked along the Medic's inner thigh. The Medic didn't bother to tell him to stop because he highly doubted he would. The Medic gritted his teeth instead and tried to take no notice of the situation. The Spy had to commend the doctor's strong will. He then started touching the Medic's member, running his fingers up and down it in a sensual way hoping to get some reaction. The Medic bit down on his own lip to stifle any sounds. As much as he didn't want this the Spy's touches felt good. He choked back a moan as the Spy started to massage his scrotum and the based of his shaft.

 

The Spy settled himself between the Medic's legs and bent forwards replacing his fingers with his tongue. The Medic let out a small cry of surprise and quickly clamped his mouth shut again lest any more sounds escape from it. He was fighting a loosing battle however, as the Spy skilfully licked along his member. The Spy continued to sexually torment his victim and took the whole of the Medic's length into his mouth. The Medic couldn't hold back a sound of pleasure when that happened. He gritted his teeth trying to fight off any pleasant feelings but the Spy was too good at this. The Medic wanted to grip hold of something for support but he couldn't reach the Spy's masked head because of how the statue was on top of him. He ended up clinging to the frozen Heavy instead and shuddered at the chill from, holding onto the ice.

 

The Spy chuckled which felt wondrous in its own way as it sent vibrations down the Medic's shaft. The wasn't bothering to hold back his sounds now. He could feel the Spy caressing his skin while he sucked him off. He tensed when he felt a finger press up against his tight entrance. The Spy released the Medic's now hardened member making the Medic hiss as the cold air met with his skin. The Spy licked along the Medic's balls teasingly, “You seem rather tight down here Mon cher. I take it you ave not done this in a while.” The Medic didn't answer but looking at how he was burying his face in the chest of the ice statue the Spy could tell he was right in his assumption. “Don't worry Mon Doctor I will loosen you up.”

 

The Spy bent back over his prize and licked down to the Medic's tight anus. He inserted the tip if his tongue making the Medic cry out in surprise, “Spy nien, bitter...” He clutched hold of the frozen form above him tighter. The Spy paid no heed to the Medic's words. He began giving him a slow and thorough tongue fucking. He could see the medic was starting to lose it. Precum slid down the Medic's harden length and the Spy stopped stretching the Medic to lick it up.

 

The sounds the Medic was making were really turning him on but he had to hold back for now. He did loosen his own pants though letting them hang down on his thighs so that his own member felt less restricted. He was able to insert two slicked fingers now and began stretching the Medic in earnest. He thrust his fingers in and out and when it looked like the Medic might tip over the edge of orgasm due to his probing he tightened his other hand around the Medic's member hard enough to stop it. The Medic begged the Spy for released as it was becoming rather painful and despite the shame of begging his body felt the pleasure more. “In good time Mon Cher.” The Spy replied to the Medic's pleas.

 

He worked in yet enough finger then once he was happy the Medic had been loosened enough he removed them all together. The Medic trembled half to do with cold and half to do with anticipation. However the object that next pressed against the now loosened ring of muscles was icy cold, hard and quite sharp. The Medic flung his head back in surprise, his back arching as he tried to get away from the unbearable cold sensation. Of course his insides were slightly warming the Spy-cicle making it slicker and thus easier to insert. “Mien Gott take it out!” He yelled at the Spy who chuckled.

 

“Non, Mon Doctor.” He thrust the Spy-cicle in until it hit the Medic's prostate. The Medic clutched the frozen Heavy for dear life as a wave of pleasure mixed with pain washed through him. He felt the weapon retreating but tensed knowing the Spy wouldn't let it be over after one stroke. The Spy thrust in again with the Spy-cicle enjoying how the Medic writhed around from the conflicting feelings. He reached down to his own member with his free hand and began jerking off while he tortured his victim.

 

He could see that the Medic was becoming hard again after the pain had set the guy's orgasm back. He didn't plan to stop the Medic releasing this time around. He increased the pace leaning slightly against the frozen statue that was pinning the Medic, for support as he neared his own release due to the sounds and sight of the Medic coupled with his own caressing of his member. The Medic fought against the release that he was tipping over the edge off. It was painful and cold having the Spy-cicle inside of him but every time it hit that bundle of nerves pleasure shot through him. He had always been a little into pain anyway – though usually that of others but he did enjoy feeling pain every so often - so it was hard not to be aroused. The Spy wanted to bring the Medic to his release so that he could do the same. He had to hear it and see it to fulfil his fantasy. He quickly dipped his head down and licked the Medic's shaft sucking on the tip just enough as he thrust the Spy-cicle against the Doctor's prostate once more. He released the tip as the Medic orgasmed, crying out loudly. The Spy came not a moment after and as he did so with the Medic in the throws of pleasure he drove the Spy-cicle in deeper.

 

The Medic's eyes widened in horror through the glaze of pleasure. Unimaginable cold seemed to spread through him and then the world went black. The Spy pulled his Spy-cicle out of the frozen body of the Medic. He was going to have to do some wiggling to get the frozen Heavy and the frozen Medic separated but it was a good thing that the Medic's arms hadn't completely embraced the Heavy. He would break away the ice that had once been the Medic's trousers. Really a divine sculpture he had created and one which he could get some use out of. He slipped a finger into the frozen entrance of the Medic and smirked. Yes he had gotten what he wanted and the great thing was he could have even more fun.

 

End of part 5


	6. Surprises bad and good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic finds he is still alive and ends up walking in on something he wishes he hadn't. Red Pyro comes to save the Medic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex with a frozen corpse thing, violence

The Red Medic woke up much to his surprise. He was fully dressed too thanks to the wonder that is re-spawn. He had expected to be dead and this certainly wasn't the afterlife unless it looked exactly like the room he had first found himself in when he was brought to the freezer like building of the Blue Spy's. A sick chill filled him in a way not even the cold of the room could. He had made his peace with death and now was more afraid of living. He had seen death as a sweet release to the nightmare he had ended up in and this his will to live was rather bashed. Fear seeped through him wondering what the Blue Spy could have planned for him next. He had already dominated him physically with both violence and sexual prowess. Did he want to destroy what was left of his mind too? Sitting there almost too scared to breathe the Red Medic felt the Blue Spy might have already done just that.

 

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. When he opened them again there was determination rekindled in them. He would not give up. He was a mercenary and to not at least try to find away out of his predicament was against his nature. He would make the Blue Spy regret letting him live. He would adapt, escape and hopefully get revenge. He really wanted to teach the sick bastard a lesson. He got up off the floor and pushed open the door once again. He made his way past the frozen animals knowing that they had once been living. He didn't look at them and when he got to the large doors behind which stood the frozen forms of his former friends he did not enter. He took the corridor that lead to the right hoping to find some way of escaping or his weapons. They had been confiscated once again.

 

After wandering down a few turns and finding nothing but a couple locked doors he couldn't open he was getting pretty annoyed. He had regained a lot of his seemingly lost confidence and at least he hadn't bumped into the Blue Spy yet. The Red Medic then heard panting and moan like sounds coming from a door just a little further down the corridor. He felt a sense of foreboding wash over him but curiosity was getting the better of him yet again and if the Blue Spy was inside he would confront him weapons or not and show the sick bastard that he wasn't afraid. He strode to the door and pushed it open. He instantly regretted it.

 

The Blue Spy was in the room and he was in what could be considered a vulnerable position as he was completely naked save for that balaclava he always wore and didn't seem to have a weapon on him. However the Medic could not make an attack on him because of what the Spy was actually doing. He stood there trapped under the man's gaze, shocked at what he was seeing. The Spy was facing the door as if he had been waiting for the Medic to open it which just made the Medic feel sicker. The Spy continued his movements and moaning in sweet delight seeing the mixture of emotions that contorted the Medic's face. The Medic shuddered under the Spy's piercing gaze and could feel the cold stare of his own dead body chilling him also.

 

The Blue Spy was thrusting in an out of the Red Medic's frozen corpse. The Spy didn't mind the cold and getting to see the look on the Medic's face almost brought him to orgasm. Playing with his prize was such fun and there was no way that the Medic would ever escape him. He would make the Medic see that. Of course he was glad that the Medic hadn't been broken too soon. He wanted to play with his toy as long as he could. He moaned at the thought of it and thrust into the statue so deeply that the tip of his member hit ice. He hissed but shuddered in pleasure. He wondered how long the Medic would stand there. He could see the Medic was starting to get a little hot under the collar. The Spy's heart gave an odd sort of leap of excitement. Maybe the Medic wouldn't break and become useless. Maybe he could be twisted in a way to make him the perfect counterpart for himself. That thought along with the feeling around his member and the look on the Medic's face brought him to his release. He arched his back and moaned the Medic's name.

 

The Medic's stomach gave a lurch and he ran horrified. Though he wasn't sure what scared him more the sick scene he had walked in on or the fact that he had watched it to the end. He slowed down leaning against one of the walls wondering if he was going to be sick. He supposed it was like watching a train wreck, one just couldn't look away. However one shouldn't be getting aroused by it surely. He slid down the wall pressing his forehead against it. “Nein...” He would not succumb to the Spy. He hoped the Spy's dick would freeze and fall off.

 

The Medic wasn't sure how long he had been sat in the corridor but the Spy hadn't come to find him. He was rather relieved. He frowned slightly staring at something odd. There was a puddle on the floor not far from him. He watched as water dripped down the wall and raised an eyebrow. He pushed away from the wall touching it and realising it was getting warmer rather fast. He scuttled backwards and got to his feet as the wall started to turn red hot and melt in places. The Red Medic knew of only one thing strong enough to do such things.

 

The liquid metal soon hardened again on the floor and an axe smashed through what remained in the way. The Medic wondered if he was dreaming. The Red Pyro had stepped through the hole and did a victory taunt when he saw the Red Medic. “Pyro!” The gas-masked man walked towards the Medic seeing how cold his poor doctor looked. The Pyro playfully sent a blast of air at the Medic which was quite warm though it was usually use to put out burning team mates. The Red Medic felt like he was reborn and the ice clouding his mind fell away – though it merely retreated to the back of his mind it would not leave him that easily.

 

“Danke mein comrade.” The Red Medic smirked which seemed to make the Red Pyro swell with pride. The Red Medic looked around wondering if the Blue Spy had realised what was going on yet. He didn't want to take the Pyro any where near where his frozen body was. That would be too embarrassing but he needed to find his weapons. He wasn't confident they would return to him if he just left. Also he wanted to get back at the Blue Spy. He would have the Pyro melt everything. “Come Pyro we have vork to do.”

 

The Pyro tilted his head wondering what the Medic was on about but followed anyway. He wanted to make his Medic happy after all. He was so glad he had found him. He had managed to get the information out of the Blue Engineer. He followed behind the Medic until the Medic stopped at a door. The Pyro understood and smashed open the lock with his axe. Inside the room were frozen statues. The Medic frowned not seeing his weapons but now knowing that the Spy had frozen a great deal of people, “Melt them.” The Medic said hate in his voice. The Pyro did as asked and flames licked up everything.

 

The carried on like this going from room to room. The Pyro worry he might run out of ammo so started smashing them with his axe instead. The Medic seemed pleased enough as long as the frozen figures were destroyed. The Spy mean while had heard the axe connecting with Metal when the Pyro first broke in. He had been thinking about what his next move should be. He dressed wondering what was going on and walked along until he found the hole in the wall. His eyes widened thinking at first that the Medic had escaped out until he heard the sound of shattering ice. He ran down the corridor seeing doors broken open and the contents of each room destroyed.

 

He gritted his teeth in anger but wasn't going to rush his attack. He'd kill that mumbling fool with his Spy-cicle before punishing the Medic. He figured the Medic was looking for his weapons so went to collect them. The Medic was getting frustrated but still didn't want to head back the other way. He sighed and caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye, “Pyro look out!”

 

The Pyro jumped and turned flames bursting from his flame-thrower. The Spy rushed backwards as the flames went out on his body due to the special effect of his weapon. He looked at the melted remains of his Spy-cicle. It would reform but it still erked him that it had been melted. He snarled at the Pyro making sure he was out of the range of those flames. He looked at the Medic, “Is this what you were after.” He showed he had the Medic's weapons. He pointed the crusader's crossbow at the Pyro, “How would you feel if I shot your team mate in the head with your own weapon.” The Medic snorted, “You know as well as I that would only heal him.” The Spy smirked, “Quite true.” He threw the weapons at them and pulled his guns.

 

The Medic scrambled for his crossbow hoping to heal any damage the Pyro got but if he was hit in the head with the ambassador it might not help. The Pyro however had gone into a crouch and pulled his flare-gun glad that he had brought it. Shots fired off.

 

The Pyro had been hit in the arm but it was soon healing from the medic's arrow. The Spy however was on fire. He cried out in pain and tried to take aim again despite the burning. This place would heal him. The Medic realised this and motioned to the Pyro that they should get out of here he could get a new medi-gun but at least he had his weapons back. The Pyro however could see that the Medic was a little shaken up. The Medic had been afraid that the Pyro was going to end up frozen. The Pyro fired at the Spy again and again not caring that he was getting shot. The Medic did his best to heal the Pyro but was worried he would run out of bolt-arrow though he was glad it was pretty well stocked.

 

The spy did his best to dodge the attacks and shoot the Pyro but he was fighting a losing battle. The next flare shot got him right in the chest and he crumpled to the ground. The spy seemed to be dead now. He simply lay on the floor burning. The Pyro took hold of the Medic's arm and pulled him into a hug. The Medic had no idea what it was about but he felt comforted. The Pyro then lead him along back out of the building. The Medic wondered why the Spy had not used his dead-ringer but then even if he had they would have seen the burning outline surely unless... He looked back sure he could feel icy eyes on him. He shook his head sure that there was no way the creep could survive that and clung to the Pyro's warm gloved hand as they ran away.

 

End of part 6.


	7. The Return: Relief and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Medic is reunited with his colleagues but there is a bitter sweetness to it as some of his team blame themselves for his disappearance and others have the intention of leaving Two Fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing really warn here I guess.

It was pretty late when the Medic and the Pyro returned to Two Fort. Yet as usual many of the lights were on as they approached the door. He saw the red dot of a Machina dance across his body before the Pyro knocked on the door. The dot disappeared and the sound of an Australian rushing to get down from his nest soon followed. The Medic smiled slightly hearing the familiar swearing of the Sniper who had clearly moved in too much of a hurry and hurt himself. A loud voice sounded on the other side of the door after the Pyro's knock. It was the Soldier’s harsh bark, “Password Maggots!” the Pyro mumbled something and there was a pause. “Ah well um... yeh okay I think you said it right. Try not to mumble so much what if I thought you were the enemy.” The Solider replied as he started undoing locks. The Pyro folded his arms in an annoyed fashion. The Medic petted his arm slightly. “Quit pushing!” The Red Soldier yelled at his team mates who had all hurried down to the door when the Sniper had told them that Pyro had returned with their Medic. The door was flung open and the Medic and the Pryo were greeted by the faces of their comrades.

 

Everyone seemed to be staring at Medic and he felt quite self-conscious all of a sudden. Though he was pleased to see that everyone who had been frozen had re-spawned. The Blue Spy had killed them while the match was still on. He supposed he just carted off the frozen bodied before they melted. The Medic's team mates were pleased to see their doctor again. The Scout seemed to regain himself first and pushed past everyone, “Excuse me knuckle heads.” He tried to act casual as he stood in front of the Medic, “So doc like where you been? We need a Medic around here and you just...” He trailed off looking at the floor. The Medic wrapped his arms around the Scout, “I am back now and I don't intend to leave again.” The Scout enjoyed the hug. The Medic might be a bit of a psycho who likes to experiment on people but then they were all mad here. Still he could feel the gazes of the others telling him he was hogging the Medic so he quickly pushed away, “Ah yeh yeh... good.”

 

The Scout and the Pyro ushered the Medic into the base before closing the door. The Medic's team each greeted him in turn. The Demoman was saying he had almost lost the will to drink because of the Medic's disappearance. Though the Medic didn't believe this the sentiment was nice. The Sniper grabbed his hands and held them. He could feel a faint tremble in them that was beginning to calm, “Nice to have you back mate.” It seemed they were trying to act as if he had only gone on a break or something - though they were failing. He figured they were trying to be careful of his feelings. However he was sure they would pester him with questions once they had calmed down. The Engineer slapped him on the back and grinned. He was sure he saw a tear slip out of the Texan's goggles. The Soldier was pretending not to care much but in the end he couldn't take it and he grabbed the medic hugging him tightly, “C'ere cupcake.” The Medic flushed chuckling a little at his friend's actions. He could see the Heavy stood at the back of the group looking rather down.

 

Once the Medic was free of the Soldier's hug he walked over to him, “Mein Heavy what is wrong? You could not possibly be blaming yourself for this.” He touched the Heavy's arm and the larger man flinched.

“Doktor. I failed you...” The Russian man told his doctor. It seemed the Heavy could not bring himself to even try to pretend that something bad hadn't happened. He'd been re-spawned and waited for the Medic to also. When he didn't he wondered if he had managed to live and started searching. Still he could not find him. He fought the other team hoping the Medic was just healing someone else but every time he bumped into a team mate they told him they hadn't seen him recently. He would check every time he went back to he spawn but still no Medic. He started wondering if the re-spawn had messed up and their Medic was permanently dead.

 

That was until the their own Spy and Pyro came up to him. They had told him that they had seen a coffin like box being loaded into the back of a van. Along with what looked like the Heavy's frozen form. There were too many Blues about and the Pyro had shortly after been blown up by a Demoman, so there wasn't any way to investigate. They said they would get more information. The Spy was intending to use the Pyro as extra muscle. The Red Heavy demanded he be taken instead but they talked him down saying right now with the battle he was more needed than themselves, plus they were planning to take out the sentries in the enemy base together anyway. It took longer than hoped to achieve what they had to. The Spy had informed the Heavy that they kept getting set back because the chaos of the battle meant often they were killed before they could capture one of the Blues alone and alive. They did manage it though getting hold of the Blue Engineer in the intelligence room.

 

The Red Spy had returned with the intelligence but not the Pyro. He informed Heavy that the Pyro had hurried off to find their Medic. The Heavy wanted to know where he had gone but the Spy refused to tell him saying that only the scout would get there faster now and if too many of them left then they wouldn't be able to protect their own intelligence. The Heavy had told the Spy he would only give the Pyro so long before he headed out himself. He trusted the Pyro but he also wasn't sure what sort of enemy they were up against. The whole team took a bit of a blow when they had found out the Medic had been kidnapped. Still the Spy and the Soldier told them to get on with their jobs. Though it was clear they were both concerned too.

 

The Medic took hold of the larger man's head in his hands, “You did not fail me. I was unlucky.”

“I would have come after you. We all would have doktor.” The Heavy told him.

The Medic smiled, “I am sure you would of but I am glad that you didn't all leave your posts and come charging in. I mean we care about each other but we have a mission and our pride as Mercenaries.”

“Da. We did good job and won the matches. Though it would have been less of a challenge if you had been here Doktor.” 

The Medic would have been mortified if they had all come charging in and seen him being used by the Blue Spy. He was glad it was the Pyro that had come in a way because that guy didn't seem like the sort to go around telling secrets or asking too many questions and the fact he was able to destroy the Blue Spy's precious statues had given him some satisfaction. The other mercs seemed rather excited by the Medic's words. They knew their Medic wasn't some damsel in distress that needed them all to charge in and save him. Still they could tell that what had happened to him had marked him in some way. They just hoped it wouldn't effect the Medic too much.

 

The Soldier called out to them all, “Alright boys lets have a party!” The Demoman whooped and most of the team shuffled off to the cafeteria. The Medic was right behind them until he saw Pyro mumbling at thin air then realised. The only team member not to greet him was their own Spy. The Pyro was trying to convince the Spy to make himself visible. The Medic walked over, “Spy...” The Spy de-cloaked and the Medic suppressed a shudder at the sound.

“Doctor... I thought you might prefer not to see me...” Of course the Spy would know at least who kidnapped him.

“What are you talking about? You are my Comrade und nothing like...”

He looked away, “Thank you Doctor but I don't think this will work after all I heard from the Blue Engineer the sort of man that Blue Spy was...”

The Medic realised that the Spy had a pretty good idea as to what had happened to him. The rest of the team knew he had been kidnapped. The Pyro and the Spy were the only ones who knew who the kidnapper was and it seemed the Spy had even more information than the Pyro. He frowned and took hold of the Spy's wrist to stop him walking away.

He shuddered and the Spy smiled sadly, “I have been invited by a Sniper friend of mine to join him at Double Cross. I had been intending to leave before you got back but I couldn't bring myself to go until I knew you were safe. I hope by the time they organise a new Spy you will have had time to heal if only a little. I would hate for you to remain like this. I can feel you trembling.”

The Medic gave the Spy's wrist a squeeze, “I'm sorry...” He then let go of the Spy's arm.

The Red Spy nodded, “I know but we all part ways eventually anyway and the Sniper of which I speak is a very dear friend to me.”

The Medic flushed a little, “Ah well I hope you find your friend safe und well. Do write. I am sure you will find a way so that the messages aren't of any use to our enemies.” The Spy nodded and headed off.

 

The Medic went into the cafeteria along with the Pyro to join the party. The Medic was safe at his own base once more. Surround by friends. Still what the Spy had made clear was that he was indeed marked and he would have to over come that which he felt would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

End of part 7.


	8. The Return: No rest for the wicked and Spy troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu and Red get new Spy but something is off. The Medic struggles with what he has been through but there is no time to rest at Two Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paranoia, lingering trama

There was no time to rest, as the next day came everyone was back at battle stations. The Red Spy had left in the early hours to catch his train and the Soldier had posted the request for a new Spy for Two Fort. The Medic was straight to battle stations too though his teams mates were a little worried about this. The Medic told them off for being too worried. However he was no longer wearing his 'foppish physician' jacket. He couldn't bring himself to wear it especially when he remembered how good the Blue Spy said he looked in it. He instead wore his default uniform which didn't go unnoticed by the Red Heavy. He wanted the Doctor to confide in him but didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

 

The Red Pyro was sticking to the Medic like glue. No matter who the Medic was healing the Pryo would come mumbling after them. They had yet to see any sign of an enemy Spy so it did seem most likely that the Blue Spy was dead. However such thoughts did not fully ease the Medic's mind. He seemed to be doing okay but the nightmares came and he kept waking up thinking he might wake up in that cold place again. He could feel his team mates watching him and wondered if they thought he was weak. He felt frustrated and afraid to sleep in case someone snuck up on him. The Blue Spy had etched himself into his being and he wasn't sure how to rid himself of his lingering touch. Sometimes the dreams would arouse him which made him feel even sicker and usually meant he would scrub himself to the point of bleeding in the shower. His Heavy seemed to handle him like he was fragile at these moments but the Medic was proud and refused accept his current weakness. Perhaps resisting without fully facing the problem was why the Red Medic was slowly spiraling downwards.

 

It wasn't too long before the Blue team got a new Blue Spy. The Red team was still waiting on one of their own. When the Medic first saw the new Blue spy he froze on the battle field and ended up getting killed by an enemy Soldier. He managed to calm down but every so often when he heard the de-cloak or spotted the Spy he would freeze up or attack blindly usually forgetting about whoever he was supposed to be healing. The Pyro thank goodness was there usually to chase the Blue clad man off though the enemy Spy seemed as confused about the situation. None of his team mates would ever talk about the last Spy they had. They all seemed shaken up in a way by the mention of him. He started avoiding going after the Medic knowing that the pesky Pyro would be there Spy-checking. He really wanted answers, though part of him told him that was a bad idea.

 

After a particularly hard match which had ended in a stalemate the Red Soldier yelled at the Red Medic to get a grip on himself. He wouldn't have someone who wasn't able to fight properly be a risk to the team. Still the Medic could tell that the Soldier was worried. He didn't want the Medic to have to leave but he didn't want the guy to have a nervous break down either. The next day the Red Soldier called them all to the briefing room. “Alright Maggots we have our new recruit. This is our new Spy.” The Soldier stepped aside revealing the new Red Spy. The Medic who had been staying near the back felt a chill. The Red Spy was wearing the 'Distinguished Rouge' and though the colour was of their own team the uniform brought the image of the Blue Spy into the Medic's mind. The Red Spy spotted the Doctor and seemed to smile. Something in the man's eyes chilled him.

 

The Medic felt it was hard to breath. It couldn't be possible, this was just some other Spy. He was having delusions, the Medic told himself. He calmed himself down feeling a shift of movement and seeing that the Red Pyro had tensed also. The Pyro also sensed something off about this Spy but what could they do this was their team mate. He would keep an eye on him though. The Spy was greeting each of his team mates in a friendly enough manner. When he got to the Medic the Pyro almost stepped into the way but the Medic gave him a look that told him not to cause a scene. The Medic managed to regain himself. “Gut to have you on the team.”

The Spy held out his hand, “Yes it is good to be here.” The Medic reluctantly shook the Spy's hand and hoped he couldn't feel the tremble in him.

 

The Spy soon let go and the Soldier began barking about strategies. The Spy positioned himself at the back of the room against the wall to smoke. Still the Medic felt the Spy's eyes were on him and not the Soldier. He wondered though if he had perhaps offended the Spy in some way because he was sure now that his hands were shaking. The Spy was probably curious. They were always quite nosy. The Soldier finished off and they all headed back to their rooms. The Pryo followed the Medic back to the Medic's. He didn't want the Medic to be alone.

The Medic smiled at him and patted his hand, “Danke mein friend. I will be okay from here.” He went into his room and closed the door locking it tight. That night the nightmares were worse than usual and he swore he could smell the scent of the particular brand of cigarettes the Blue Spy had smoked.

 

End of part 8


	9. It suits you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic is convinced to wear his foppish physician jacket again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spy being creepy

The Medic felt rather groggy the next day but he headed to the spawn room to kit up anyway. He seemed to be the first one there which meant either the Soldier had already been up for some time and was right now practicing rocket jumps... - he listened, there weren't any sounds of explosions - or that due to his inability to get a good night's sleep he had actually got up before the early bird. He checked over his weapons deciding which he might need for today's match. He spotted his 'foppish physician' jacket neatly folded n a corner of his personal storage cubicle. He picked it up and stroked one of the lapels slightly. He remembered the day he had gotten it. It had been one of those chance supply crates from Mann Co. They got all sorts of odd items out of them and he couldn't really understand why they would send such random gifts but he had been pleasantly surprised when he opened his to find the 'foppish physician'. He felt it suited him well and he felt even more confident on the battle field. Silly how such a simple thing could have such an effect and how now it was tied to such dark circumstances.

 

“It suits you.” A voice said from behind him and he got a whiff of cigarette smoke. He turned almost too fast and half fell back against the cubicles as he caught his leg on the wooden bench. His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked at the Red Spy. The Spy was stood there looking nonchalant and seemed not bothered at all by the Medic's reaction. The Medic caught his breath and frowned, “Do not sneak up on me like that Spy. Save your talents for the other team.”

The Spy smirked at this, “You were the one so engrossed you didn't hear me.”

 

The Medic felt himself flush under the Spy's gaze and remembered what the Spy had said, “H-how do you know it suits me?” He wished he could back away more.

The Spy shrugged, “I can tell these things would do me the honour of proving me right.”

He gestured at the jacket and the Medic blink taken aback, “I'm sorry but I don't wear it any more.”

The Spy looked disappointed at this, “Such a pity. Could you not possibly put it on for just a moment?”

The Medic felt a little bad seeing as the Spy was probably only trying to make friends. He knew it could be extra hard for that particular class. “J-just for a moment.” He told the Spy and put the jacket down on the bench so that he could take the one he was currently wearing off. Luckily he wasn't wearing his Medipack so he could simply slip off the jacket. The Spy just watched not moving from the spot where he stood but effectively trapping the Medic in some ways as it would be awkward to move past him.

 

The Medic finished straightening the 'foppish physician' onto his form and was a little nervous about looking up into the Spy's eyes. He heard movement and a hand came into his down cast vision. “Bon. Much better.” The Spy stroked one of the Medic's lapels neatening it as it was just a little crooked.

The Medic felt frozen to the spot, “Danke...” He could feel the Spy's breath getting closer and the Spy mumbled something that sounded like, “Yes much more like yourself.” Before the Medic could fully react to confirm what exactly it was the Spy had said the door to the spawn opened and a very disgruntled Red Pyro came in.

 

The Spy had taken a step back from the Medic at the arrival of the Pyro. The Pyro spotted them and pointed an accusing finger at the Spy as he approached him rather aggressively. They were mumbling something in what the Medic knew was his angry tone. The Spy raised his hands in defense and backed up a little to keep the Pyro from actually touching him, “I have no idea what you are implying but perhaps you should have the Engineer take a look at the lock of your door.” The Pyro shook with rage a little then looked at the Medic realising he what he was wearing.

 

The Medic felt rather put on the spot as the Pyro stared at him. The Pyro tilted their head and walked towards the doctor. They put one hand on their own chin and the other sporting the elbow of that arm in a thinking pose. They then stepped back and made a camera frame with their fingers. They peered through it with their arms outstretched as if lining up a shot and nodded their head before making a Mmmph of approval. They then gave the Red Medic the thumbs up. The Red Medic blushed rather flattered by his team mate's actions and feeling better about wearing the jacket, “Danke mein Friend.”

The Pyro was happy to see the Medic wearing his favourite jacket again but was not so happy about the cause. They were sure the Spy had some how twisted his arm into wearing it. Still if this could help the Medic be reborn from the ashes then they wouldn't question it. They would keep an extra careful watch on the Spy though. There was something off about him. As far as they were aware the only living being that the Spy had touched since arriving – no matter how warm or friendly his greetings last night – was the Medic, who's hand he shook. It possibly could be too early to tell but then there was the fact that someone in the middle of the night had made sure their door would jam shut. The Pyro was glad he slept with their axe otherwise they might have had to wait for the Soldier or Demoman to blow their doors off. The Spy may say he didn't do it but the Pyro didn't believe him. The Pyro had headed straight for the Medic's room and finding it open and empty sort of panicked. They had regained himself when they stepped into the spawn room. Of course any shock did not show on their face because of their mask and as the Medic was okay, anger at the Spy became the priority.

 

The Spy looked slightly disgruntled, like a bird who has had his feathers ruffled. Clearly he had been happy about getting the Medic looking so sharp but not so happy about the fact that the Medic looked like he was enjoying the praise of others. Still what could he say. He would have another chance at a moment along with the Medic he was sure. There was no need to take things too fast. Plus he had to think of today's mission. As if in time with the Spy's thoughts the Soldier came practically bursting into the room. “MORNING PRIVATES!” The Red Soldier bellowed making the Pyro rub his none visible ears as if in pain.

 

The Soldier had also spotted the Medic's jacket, “Your uniform is in top order.” The Soldier declared before looking away with a blush.

The Medic looked first at the Soldier then at the floor, “D... I mean thank you Commander.”

The Soldier shuffled about a little rather flattered himself. Often the Soldier as a class could be a bit aggressive towards anyone not American and in some cases a bit could be an understatement. When it came to their team mates they would still work with them if only because it was best for the team. That or their team mates would pretend to also be American (reference to the official TF2 comic). However with this particular Red Soldier part of him did accept his foreign colleagues but that part was drowned out by his crazy when it got to a certain point. His foreign team mates didn't like to push the Soldier's buttons in case one set him off so tried not use too much of their own dialect around him and the Soldier really didn't want to piss off his team mates who – especially the Medic's case – could make his life a living hell. The Medic would probably refuse to heal him if he didn't apologise after some of his rants. The end result was actually a very good compromise for this particular team and the Soldier had grown very attached to its members. He had been saddened that the previous Red Spy had decided to move to a different area of battle and he had been scared that they might lose their Medic too if he started to have a nervous break down. So seeing the Medic in his 'foppish physician' jacket made him very happy and being called commander by the dashing doc was like a cherry on the top.

 

The Red Spy could see that the Red Medic was much loved by his company. Medics were often as mad as hatters but it seemed that despite that this Medic was trusted by his team mates. Of course it could have had something to do with this particular team's 'we are all mad here' attitude but the Red Spy would need time to fully observe this. He had gotten plenty of information before coming here but something needed to be actually seen and interacted with. The Medic went back to sorting out his weapons feeling calmer now with the Soldier and Pyro in the room also. The Pyro looked over his flame-thrower checking it worked properly which made the Spy look at him with disdain. The Soldier was busy choosing what hat to wear and would stop every now and then to ask the Medic of his opinion. The Spy rolled his eyes and went to his own cubical to choose his weapons though he already knew what he was going to take. The Medic glanced over at the Spy and was sure he saw a slightly glittering, all too familiar weapon and shuddered.

 

Soon the rest of the team had arrived and the Soldier started giving them an earful about 'early birds' and all that. The team pretended to listen to please the Soldier but all their minds were on their own thoughts. Of course once the Soldier had finished his rant they took full notice of the Medic in his favourite jacket. They all were both surprised and pleased. The Red Heavy came over to the Red Medic to help him on with his medi-pack. The Red medic had been struggling into it as he was a little shaken thinking about the weapon he had thought the Red Spy was using. The compliments on his jacket from his other team mates had soothed him but feeling the large hands of his Russian friend lifting the pack easily onto him and touching his shoulders gently, made him feel much more safe and relaxed. He turned to the Heavy and gave him a smile.

 

“Doktor looks good.” The Heavy told his shorter German friend. He was definitely friends with this man but he also had the tendrils of attraction embedded into him. He knew the Medic was well liked by the whole team and he doubted any would deny that the Medic was attractive... well they would probably deny it but they would be lying. Still the Heavy wondered if his own like was a different sort of like to the feelings the rest of the team had for the doctor. The Medic was looking up at him questioningly. Clearly he had been starting for a while at the doctor. He made a movement to cup the Medic's cheek the rest of their team were too distracted with their own things to notice. Well all except one. Before the Heavy could finish the gesture he felt a chilling gaze on him and then the Announcer's voice came out loud across the speakers saying it was time for the mission to start. Everyone started to bustle to get into position. The Heavy looked around for the source of the cold gaze but could not see it. The Spy had cloaked carefully so it was even hard to see the edge of him that sometimes showed up for a Spy's team mates. With all the motion of the rest of the team he was invisible to the Heavy. The Heavy felt the glow of Medic's heal beam and looked back at the Medic. The Medic made a gesture that they should get going too. The Heavy nodded and headed out with the Medic. As the Red Pyro was still sticking close to the Medic he was waiting at the doors for the two. As they passed the Pyro looked around at the seemingly empty spawn room before headed out after the Heavy and Medic. The room was not empty and the Spy waited a few moments before heading out himself. First thing was first. It was time to secure the Blue intelligence.

 

End of part 9


	10. Flashbacks in the Sewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Medic ends up needing the Red Spy to save him but that sets off memories of what happened with the Blu Spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence blood and guts, is Tf2 yo!  
> Spy being still being creepy

Once again Two Fort was being a total cluster fuck in many of the classes' opinions – when they actually had time between the fighting to have an opinion. The two sides had been warring for god knows how long already but they would keep going until one of them won. They were tied at two intel captures a piece and neither side were backing down. The Red Medic - who was pretty much back in his own element after his confidence boost about wearing his jacket again - was on the bridge with the Red Heavy mowing down the enemies who tried to get across while also nearing the Blue doors. The Red Medic had the Heavy ubered at the moment but it wouldn't last forever. Just as the uber faded the Blue Demoman being ubered by the Blue Medic jumped down from the Blu sniper deck and placed a group of destructive sticky bombs. The Red Medic called out warning to the Red Heavy and both did their best to get out of the way of the blast.

 

The Red Heavy was sent to the re-spawn room but the Red Medic was simply blasted off into the water. The Red Pyro who had not been far behind the two called out and jumped into the water after him. Both swam into the Blu sewers as fast as they could hoping the battle happening above was being distracting enough for them not to be followed. The Pyro could see the Medic was hurt but at least he could regenerate health. They paused in the bend of the sewers so they were out of sight from the main water pool and the raised corner where Engineers often liked to make bases. The Medic turned his heal beam on the Pryo hoping to get his uber up again so that they could attack up from the sewers or defend themselves. The Pyro needed a bit of healing also.

 

They didn't speak to each other wanting to stay quiet listening to the various noises. The Red Medic wondered how long they would have before someone found them. It would likely be the enemy so they should probably start moving. The Medic made to start into the Blu base more hoping to give the enemy a surprise attack. He knew the Pyro would follow him. Suddenly right behind them was the sound of a rocket exploding. The Pyro had just managed to deflect it at the wall. The Blu Solider had darted back so not to get hit by his own rocket. The Pyro needed more ammo though and exchanged a glance with the Medic. They then started running for the closest ammo source. The Blu Solider was hot on their heels.

 

The next few moments were rather confusing. The Blu Solider clearly realised what they were going for and came charging after them firing rockets. Explosions as rockets both struck near the Red Pyro and Medic as well as being repelled back at the Blu Solider who did his best to avoid them. They had ended up on the raised platform by now and were darting around because the Blue Solider kept aiming at the ammo every time the Red Pyro tried to get near it. The Pyro started to try and burn the Solider too but he didn't have much fire left and the Solider kept backing away from the raised area to avoid the flames. The Red Medic knew even with his heal beam the Pyro couldn't take much more but that also the Blue Solider could probably only take one more hit. Finally the Solider set ablaze having gotten too close to a jet of flame. The Pyro switched to his flare gun hoping to end it before the Solider could get another shot off. The Solider feeling everything was at a loss now and soon to die from burning suddenly got in close and fired his rocket between himself and the Red Pyro.

 

The Red Medic was thrown backwards from the blast, “Arhg.” Pieces of the enemy and his team mate splattered across the ground and he was left rather badly wounded. He started to get up but found a large weapon being pointed at his face. It was the Blu Heavy with his 'brass beast'. He poked the Medic with it. “Get up so I don't have to kill you on the ground like you are baby.” The enemy Russian's deep voice boomed at him. The Red Medic thought about drawing his weapon but he would probably get shot to ribbons anyway. Maybe if he moved real slowly someone would come along... He didn't think the Blu Heavy would be very patient.

 

The Red Medic used the wall to start pushing himself up when the Blu Heavy's form suddenly contorted. He dropped his gun and literally froze. The Red Medic's eyes widened flashbacks to his experience at the hands of the previous Blu Spy flooded his mind. He let out a startled cry as the statue started to fall towards him. His mind replaying the scene so similar to this that led to... He did not want to think about that but his heart was hammering and his eyes were wide with shock. He was frozen on the spot and though it was only a moment it felt like a lifetime that he watched the frozen enemy fall towards him. He could not bear to be touched by that ice. He felt he might lose his mind if he did. However something warmer grabbed his wrist and tugged him fully to his feet and out of the way of the falling statue.

 

“This is no time to Freeze up mon Medic.” Came the voice of the Red Spy as he dragged the Medic back out into the main water and lead him into their own sewers hoping that no one was down there. The Red Medic seemed rather in shock so he wanted to get him as far away from the battle as he could. Not like that was easy with how everywhere but the spawn rooms usually saw some sort of battle and after the mission not even the spawns were safe. Of course they could go further into the building into one of the rooms not used for fighting but that was rather against the rules. The Medic sort of sagged behind him and fell to his knees. The Red Spy turned to face him seeing the Medic was in a world of his own. The Red Spy narrowed his eyes knowing that now was certainly not a good time for the Medic to have a break down. He raised his hand and smacked the Medic across the face to snap him out of it.

 

The Red Medic's turned slowly back to look at the Red Spy after having his face slapped. He locked eyes with the man before him and the Spy's hand came towards him again this time to gently caress the cheek he had slapped, “Doctor you are needed. Can't you hear them calling for you.”

The Medic blinked and got to his feet feeling rather embarrassed, “Spy I...”

The Spy put a finger to the Medic's lips, “We will discuss this later but for now try to stop your trembling and let's get back to the mission.”

The Medic only now realised he was shaking. The Red Spy unnerved him. He knew for sure now that he wielded a Spy-cicle. Still he was so gentle and understanding, yet forceful and focused on the real matter at hand which was of course the mission. He slipped his hand out of the Red Spy's now much looser grip and turned his heal beam onto the Spy. “We best not keep them vaiting. Danke for saving me from the Heavy.”

The Red Spy smiled in a charming but slightly creepy manner, “Non. It was no trouble.” With that the Spy turned to start heading up the Red Base Sewer stairs. The Red Medic followed after him wondering why that innocent enough statement sounded rather more sinister. Still he put it out of his mind for now as it was time to rejoin the fight.

 

End of part 10


	11. On the other side of the bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Blu Spy gets some answers as to what happened with the previous Blu Spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blu Medic has a fetish for causing pain.  
> putting cigarettes out on people and causing other pain to wounds

The battle raged on but disappointingly for both sides the match ended in a stale mate. Everyone was pretty exhausted from the long match so simply started heading back to their respective bases rather than trying to pull any last minute taunt kills against each other. The Red Medic had been quickly reunited with the Red Heavy and Pyro on coming up out of the sewers with the Red Spy. The Red Spy had rather quickly skulked off not wanting to annoy the Red Pryo and with a firm plan to try to sap the Blue Engineer's Sentry again. The Red Medic was glad only the Red Spy had seen him break down in the sewers, if only he knew that the Red Spy had not been the only one there.

 

The Blu's current Spy had seen the whole thing. He had been planning to sneak along the sewers passed his own Heavy while he was dealing with the Red Medic. When he heard the decloaking of the Red Spy it was already too late and so he did not attack as did not want to give away his position. He was more valuable alive at this moment than being foolish and trying to settle the score for his fallen comrade, especially seeing as the enemy currently outnumbered him. He had planned on just continuing on his way. That was until the Red Medic cried out. He had turned his attention back to the two Red incredibly fast his eyes wide. He had no idea why the Red Medic was freaking out but what was stranger was the vibration that seemed to pass through the Red Spy. Almost as if he was savouring the Red Medic's reaction for a moment. Yet that couldn't possibly be. They were on the same team right? He had been teamed up with his fair share of sickos but usually they vented such things on the opposition.

 

Of course it could just be that the Red Spy was enjoying it in the moment of opportunity. He was pretty sure he had seen his own Blu Medic almost orgasm over one of their team mate's brutally injured limbs and he seemed to rather enjoy it when upon pressing on the damaged area the team mate reacted in pain as the nerves hadn't been damaged enough to stop sensation. The Blu Spy shook such thoughts from his head and realised he had to move. The Red Spy had saved the Red Medic from the falling frozen Heavy and was dragging him in the Blu Spy's direction. The Blu Spy hurried a head just enough so not to be bumped into and upon exiting the Blu Sewers he darted to the side and pressed himself the wall of the water pool. He was sure the Red Spy glanced at him. It was only for a moment and the Blu Spy wasn't sure if the look was even aimed at him or if the Red was just looking around. However the chill he got off that gaze froze him to the spot until the two Red were out of sight.

 

At the end of the match the Blu Spy trudged into the Blu Base with his eyes cast down. He hadn't been on his best form after that little shock in the sewers. Something was defiantly going off and he felt like he was the only one out of the loop. He was a Spy for gods sake. Surely he should be able to get hold of the information some how but his team mates weren't taking and all other attempts to get the information were being swatted. He lit up a cigarette and got a determined look on his face. He would get his answers. Did his team honestly think they could keep their mouths shut forever. He winced and realised that his arm was still injured. He had three options go to the spawn room, go find the Blu Engineer and use his dispenser or located the Blu Medic and get him to heal him. The Blu Medic would probably throw a fit if he didn't to poke and prod this injury, so with a sigh the Blu Spy headed for the Medic's medical room. He heard voices talking on the inside and decided to cloak himself before entering.

 

“No need to be so upset partner. You couldn't have known that slippery Red Spy was there.” The Blu Engineer was patting the Blu Heavy on the back in a kindly manner while the Medic fussed around with something on his medical tray. The Blue Heavy was sat down on a metal chair that was groaning under his weight and he looked rather annoyed.

“I just didn't want to kill him like baby.” The Heavy was pretty much pouting.

The Blu Medic looking up from what ever he was doing and with a rather disgruntled expression rolled his eyes and turned to the Heavy, “Oh do not give me zat nonsense. Ve all know you vere just feeling guilty.”

 

“Guilty about what?” came the voice of the Blu Spy as he decloaked just out of reach of any of his team mates. The three of them looked at him with various expressions. The Heavy frown looking slightly embarrassed, where as the Engineer look like startled and slightly scared. The Medic's expression showed some surprise but mostly annoyance, “Ah I thought I smelt cigarettes.” The Medic moved towards the Spy slowly, “Your sort is always so nosy. Though I see you brought me something to look at.” The Medic had his eyes on the Spy's arm. The Blu Spy held it out to him like an offering. Clearly the Blu Medic's patience over what ever the hell was going on was wearing thin too. So it was looking like getting the information was going to be easier than he though. He might as well let the Medic have his fun.

 

The Blu Medic reached towards the Blu Spy's arm but seemed to change his mind half way and grabbed the Blu Spy's cigarette instead. “Must I remind you not to smoke here.” He strode back to the Blu Heavy and put the cigarette out on the large man's bare arm. The Blu Heavy hissed a little in pain and the Blu Medic looked at him dreamily before kissing the burn mark in a rather erotic manner. The Engineer looked away rather embarrassed but the Blu Spy just watched, “So you intend to leave me like this.” The Medic smirked, “Only until we explain the situation. It will be a nice thing to clear my mind with. The Spy sighed and went to sit down on one of the other chairs. The Medic healed up the Heavy's arm – that had to be said for the Medic he didn't force anyone to permanently wear his scars.

 

“We were talking about things before you arrived. The Engineer got a little jumpy in today's match.” The Medic talked in a relaxed manner as if he wasn't really bothered.

The Engineer frowned, “You talk like that all you want. I am sure that I heard his voice.”

“There are no such things as sentry sapping ghosts. It is just the new Red Spy playing mind games with you.” The Medic explained with exasperation.

The Engineer huffed, “But it sounded too much like 'him'. I'm sure I heard 'his' voice.”

“Him who?” Asked the Blu Spy confused as to where this was going.

“The previous Blu Spy.” The Medic took a seat on the operation table and gave the Blu Spy his full attention, “You see the thing that the Heavy is guilty about and reason the Engineer is so jumpy is because we used the Red Medic to get rid of our former colleague.”

The Blu Spy's eyes widened, “You offed your own team mate? But why would that make Heavy show any compassion to the Red Medic. I was there and saw what happened after. Something scarred that Red Medic... What did you do?” He narrowed his eyes now.

 

The Spy's team mates all looked down slightly clearly feeling the weight of their guilt. The Heavy struck up the conversation now, “It isn't simple. Whole team were in on it.” The Spy frowned more. So the whole team had offed the Blu Spy for some reason.

The Medic sighed, “I supposed we should start at the beginning. Engineer if you vould be so kind.”

The Engineer fidgeted but nodded, “Well it started when the previous Blu Spy got a certain weapon named the Spy-cicle. He was already pretty into killing people but now he had a way to preserve their expression of death. Of course ice melts and even if it didn't the way these battle fields work would have erased the corpses eventually so the battle field didn't become cluttered. That's when he came to yours truly. He asked me to make a place for these frozen forms to be kept. We practised with animals first. Making sure that the environment controller was reconfigured to instead of removing the corpses all together to transfer them to a special storage facility before they melted. Now that was rather tedious a must say and he held several things against me to get his way but in the end it didn't really disrupt anything.”

 

The Engineer paused and sat down himself. The Medic looked at him with a soft expression he didn't often wear. The Spy lent forwards, “What changed?”

The Engineer looked up, “He became obsessed with one of the Reds. The Red Medic. I suppose it was understandable. The way the Red Medic moves on the field. You probably saw a little of that today. He has been pretty tense after...”

The Blu Medic looked a little disgruntled, “I prefer just to heal rather than to charge into any battle. Though I will fight if I have to.”

The Engineer chuckled a little, “No need to get defensive. You and the Red Medic are as different as fire and ice. I'd rather take your medicine any day.”

The Medic became flustered now, “I-I know I understand how fascinating the Red Medic is. He just has one of those auras or what not. Anyway the Blu Spy had a less healthy fascination.”

“Da, what he wanted gives me shudders.” Added the Blu Heavy.

“It built up and up then he comes to me and ask me to help him get the Red Medic to his off-site storage facility. He asks me to add extra rooms and to make it so the whole thing acts like a dispenser for him but to also have a re-spawn function for the Red Medic. He got the data for it and soon enough he had the whole team under his thumb to help him with his little capture. I feel he truly intended to keep the Red Medic there forever. What ever he did to him...” The Engineer trailed off.

 

The Blu Medic sighed, “It was probably sexual with the way that the Spy was touching the body when he dragged him in. You see he rigged it so that the Medic vas only unconscious rather than dead because our dear Engi here couldn't over ride the re-spawn in the Red Base. Even if he could it would get too much attention so we had to move the body manually. He had some of the others help him carry the Red Medic then we sealed him up in a special box and the Sniper drove the unconscious Medic to the facility along with the Spy. The Sniper returned but the Spy did not. Of course non of our team was happy about this. How dare the Spy twist us all like zis for something not to do with the mission but for his own pleasure. Already before we completed the deed we had a plan. One way or another we were going to let the Reds know exactly where to find their Medic.”

 

The Blu Spy was on the edge of his seat. He could see why they had done it now. It wasn't right what the previous Blu Spy had done. The Engineer spoke again, “Of course I had to let them rough me up a little. Couldn't let them know they were all part of our plan to get rid of our Spy. The Red Pyro went off to save their Medic and the next thing we hear about the whole thing is a few day after that. Our Sniper spotted the Red Medic returning with the Red Pyro but he looked rather shell shocked.” The Texan rubbed his temples lifting his hard hat a little. “On the field he wasn't himself. We started to feel bad. Sure he was the enemy but no one deserved that... that...”

“Monster.” Hissed out the Medic before he seemingly waved the word from the air with his hand, “Well either way the Red Medic is safe from him now so our guilt will eventually die down. We had the Sniper drive out there – of course he wouldn't go alone so our Demoman went with him – and all they found were the burnt ruins of that place. Clearly the Spy went up in flames. Melted like the ice he was so fond of.”

 

“I'm not sure you are right about that.” The Blu Spy bit his lip nervously, “I mean I know the Red Medic is rather jumpy around Spies. I noticed that from the offset but he has been slowly getting better. Though today when our dear Heavy's frozen form almost fell on him he cried out something dreadful and looked like he would have a full panic attack. Still the Red Spy didn't seem surprised at all. Even if he had been told about the Red Medic's condition surely there would have been some surprise. Plus my mind keeps replaying the look of enjoyment in his form that revealed itself for a moment.”

 

Something clattered to the floor and the Blu Spy looked over to see that the Blu Engineer had gotten up so fast that the chair he had been sat on fell over. The Blu Medic and Heavy looked at him too. He was full of fright, “So it could be him... it isn't a ghost he is alive. He is going to punish us for this. He'll find out. Some how he'll...” SMACK!

The Medic slapped the Engineer but not to get enjoyment as he usually would, “Calm down. Even if it is him he isn't the sort who is interested in revenge. He never once went after anyone who dominated him on Red unless they were a necessary target. It just means that he might turn his ice fetish on us. Still it might be that his obsession with the Red Medic has eaten up some of those desires. I would not want to be that Red Medic if the Red Spy is truly our previous Blu Spy. Still it is out of our hands for now. There is nothing we can do other than try to kill the Red Spy and we aren't even sure of his identity.”

 

“Doktor speaks reason. The mission is the most important thing as the Solider says.” The Heavy stood and slapped the Engineer on the back in a friendly manner, “We will just be careful. If it is the same Spy then we can guess some of his movements in the matches.” He put on a lopsided smile and the Engineer matched it. The Blu Medic walked over to the current Blu Spy, “Now for my stress relief.” He glanced over his shoulder at the other two, “Both of you out. I'd like to be alone with my patient now.” The Heavy and Engineer hurried out of the room chuckling nervous chuckles like scolded school boys who just found two of their teachers making out. The Medic rolled his eyes, “Such children but I do hope that I am right about the Spy having no interest in revenge.”

 

The Blu Spy smiled and held out his arm, “Well I will be careful if I decide to fully investigate. I do feel better that I finally know what you were all keeping me out of.”

The Medic took the Spy's arm and kissed the wound hard enough cause pain, “You were troubled by us excluding you? Such a needy Spy.” The Medic poked his tongue into the wound and the Spy arched in pain gripping the chair he was sat on as hard as possible.

“Ah... Let me guess you helped them determine to turn against him.” Hissed the Blu Spy.

“Heh a team can't have more than one true monster and you must agree that I am not so foolish as to let my obsessions get in the vay of the mission.” The Medic purred as he started to remove the Spy's jacket and shirt to get at the wound better.

“This is true mon Medic. You and he were both Alphas and there is no need for that.” The Blu Spy helped the Medic get his clothes out of the way and winced as the Medic bit down on his arm. The Medic began sucking at the wound. It was painful but something about this Blu Medic made the pain he inflicted release endorphins into his victims. The Blu Spy hoped that Blu Medic would never turn these sorts of skills and attentions on the enemy team. He lent back in the chair and allowed the Blu Medic to do as he pleased with his arm while he secretly wondered what exactly the previous Blu Spy had done to the Red Medic to shake him so badly. He would find out that was for sure. He wasn't going to be scared off the trail.

 

End of part 11


	12. A touch of icy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Red Spy tries to help Red Medic with his fear of Spy-cicles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spy being creepy, Medic dealing with fear

The Red Medic flopped down into his chair in his medical room. He had managed to convince the Red Pyro to give him some time alone. He had just finished fixing up everyone's left over injuries with the over protective friend pretty much wheezing over his shoulder. The Pyro had seemed concerned but the Red Medic reassured them and the Pyro had to give in not wanting their friend to be upset with them. The firebug really wanted to know what had happened after they had fought the Blu Soilder and why the Medic had returned with the Red Spy. 

The Red Heavy didn't mind the fact the Red Spy had returned with the Medic too much, as he was rather glad that someone had been looking out for the Medic. He still felt the guy needed it after all. He had noticed their Medic seemed a little shaken but the Medic had regained control of his emotions enough not to show it too badly.

The Red Heavy was in the cafeteria when the Red Pyro trudged in looking a little gloomy. Most the team could tell by their body posture as the Pyro's mask gave away nothing. The Heavy called over to the firebug, “Have a seat with me Comrade.” He patted the metal chair beside him carefully so not to break it. The Pyro trudged over and sat down. The Heavy frowned slightly, “Still worried about Medic, Da? Doktor will be fine. He is already getting stronger again.” The Heavy tried to reassure the Pyro. The Pyro sighed, they hadn't told any of the others what they had discovered at that place. They would hold their tongue until the Medic was ready to talk to the others about it. That was if the Medic ever decided to tell the others. They mumphed in agreement to the Heavy though as indeed the Red Medic seemed to be regaining himself but the Pyro had noticed a secret now suddenly existed between the Red Spy and the Red Medic. The Pyro didn't think a strong bond had been formed on it yet but thought of such made their skin crawl. They hadn't been bothered by the previous Spy or any of the other members of the team being close to their Medic but this new Spy gave him the chills.

That Spy right now was walking into the Medical room, “Knock, knock doctor.” He said as he pushed open the door. The Medic looked up, “Oh Spy... is this about earlier.” The Medic looked away fidgeting slightly, “Can we not let the subject drop. I apologise for my sudden display earlier.” The Red Spy walked silently across the room and put his hands on the Medic's desk, “I don't think so doctor. Though I don't know what you have been through to cause you to have such a fear I believe I might be able to help. Part of your fear has something to do with zis weapon correct.” The Medic jumped backwards knocking over his chair and tumbling onto the floor in surprise as he saw the frosty weapon being held out towards him. He propped himself up on his arm his legs tangled slightly with the legs of the chair. The Spy was still stood on the other side of his desk clutching the Spy-cicle. The Medic heart thundered in his chest. He was sure the Spy was looking at him with a hungry gaze. However it was only for a moment because the Spy smiled and started to come around the desk, “Dear me such a reaction to something so simple. It is just a weapon much like your own blades. It has an odd special ability but it isn't anything to be afraid of.” 

The Red Medic scuttled backwards and pulled his knees to his chest, “I-I know that! I can't help it! Just stay back.” He shook trying to block out the memories that had come back in full force since the incident in the sewers earlier. He closed his eyes wanting to drown out the memories again but it seemed like the Red Spy had other intentions. A gloved hand brushed his cheek and his eyes shot open. He was relieved to see Red rather than Blue but the icy colour kept trying to overlap with the Spy's image and his eyes... His eyes were so much like that man's. 

Still the touch was so gentle, “Shhh calm down mon Medic my weapon can't harm you. We are on the same team. I saved you from that Heavy with it so it can't be all bad. Hummm.” The Medic looked at the Spy-cicle that was still in the Spy's other hand but he was starting to calm down. 

He then gritted his teeth, “I know... I know...” He repeated trying not to get too annoyed with the man who appeared to be trying to help him with his fear.

The Spy straightened up from his crouch and held out his free hand, “Get up. I see the firmer approach is need.”   
The Medic looked up in surprise but the demanding look on the Spy's face made it hard for him to argue so he took the Spy's hand. It also made him bristle with annoyance making his grip firm, “I'm not some weak 'maggot' who needs toughness pounded into him.”

The Spy chuckled at the Medic using one of the Soldier's words. Clearly he spent too much time around that American, “I did not say you were Doctor that is why I think you will be able to do what I am about to ask you to do.” He helped the Medic to his feet. The Spy was also thinking about pounding something rather different to toughness into the Medic but he would save those thoughts for later. The Medic looked at him with some trepidation but the Spy had an equally firm grip in his hand now.

“Now mon Medic I am sure you are aware of the old medical practice of facing one's fears. As you know my weapon is harmless to you but you can still touch it. Feel its icy touch on your skin.” The Spy had quickly and stealthily released the Medic's hand but slipped his arm around his waist from behind to pin him in place. He whispered in the Medic's ear and held the Spy-cicle at chest level for the Medic to touch it, “You don't need to remove your gloves. At least not yet.”

The Medic shuddered though the Spy's breath was warm against his neck. For some reason this felt a lot more intimate than just one colleague helping another with a problem. Also to touch another's weapon. He knew how annoyed the Red Heavy would get if anyone so much as brushed up against his precious guns. Part of him did not want to miss this chance and that alone half over rode his fear. He touched the Spy-cicle with trembling fingers and felt the chill of it through his glove. He stroked the Spy-cicle slightly studying the weapon in a way one didn't often get to study an other class' weapon. The Red Spy eased the Spy-cicle into the Red Medic's hand and wrapped his own around the Medic's to hold it closed around the weapon.   
The Medic gasped, “How can you stand how cold it is against your palm.”  
The Spy chuckled, “You get use to it and it is much colder for the enemy.”   
The Medic closed his eyes tight, “Now zat last bit I know.”

The Red Spy was an almost comforting warmth against the Medic's back. The Spy rested his chin on the Medic's shoulder, “Hummm as far as I am aware the current Blue Spy doesn't use a Spy-cicle.” The Medic tensed, as pleased as he was that he wasn't completely falling to pieces from touching the weapon from his nightmares. However it seemed that he had revealed a little bit of the truth to the Red Spy.   
The Medic started trying to pull away, “It was the previous Blue Spy who used one. Ah but it appears already you have relieved my tension over the weapon itself. So you can be on your way now.” 

The Spy slipped the Spy-cicle out of the Medic's grip, “Well it certainly seems fast progress but I can tell you dear doctor have a deep running problem.”   
He stepped away from the Medic who turned to him with a huff, “Oh and vat are you? A psychologist or somezing? Just get out.” He strode forwards and poked the Spy in the chest.   
The Spy simply smiled, “I will visit you again mon Medic when you are feeling less tired.”

The Medic was indeed feeling worn out from the day. He wondered if the Spy had noticed and wasn't prying further simply for that reason. He watched the Spy slip out of the door and ran a hand back through his hair. His heart was still beating rather hard and he could feel a tingle in hand from the touch of the Spy-cicle. He decided to retire to his bed room thinking about how the Spy had actually helped. He supposed act of facing one's fears had some potential for him to over come his problem. However his fears ran a lot deeper than just being struck by that weapon on the battle field. Part of him wondered how the Spy planned to deal with his deeper problems. He sort of blushed and paled at the same time hoping never to reveal those dark secrets to anyone.

End of part 12


	13. The Changing Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Medic suffers from a nightmare that manages to arouse him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wet dream (nightmare) the spy-cicle being used as a toy again

That night the Red Medic's dreams were slightly different from usual. Once again he was in that icy place where the Blu Spy had held him but far from feeling cold he felt a warmth against his back. He looked around to see a blue clad arm around his waist and a gloved hand slowly sliding up his body, “Mon Medic...” Came a whisper in his ear. The hand stopped over his heart, which was thundering against his chest. A wet tongue licked the shell of he ear and he found himself trembling. He hated feeling so weak and wanted to pull away however he couldn't. The beast inside his dreams was much stronger than any man and drained all the strength from him. Here, even though he should have been safe within his own mind, he was the most vulnerable. Something cold touched the skin just above his collar and he swallowed nervously.

The voice behind him attempted to sound soothing, “Don't worry Doctor this cannot harm you...” The Spy-cicle was brought down hard against his clothing and dragged down to his middle causing him to press back against the warm body behind him. The fabric parted in its wake but the skin did not. Instead a trail of ice seemed to cling to the Medic's skin. The Red Medic's breathing became erratic but now the beast's other arm was holding him in place as his jacket and shirt were nudged from his shoulders by the beast nuzzling against his neck. The beast seemed to have found a good place because he latched down on the skin sucking and biting while the Medic writhed in his arms. The beast released the skin and licked over the mark it had made, “Mon Medic...” It growled.

 

The Medic felt almost lifeless, this beast owned him. He was trapped in this cold place with only this beast for warmth. Here in this nightmare the Pyro never came for him. The burning heat from his friend's warm heart could not reach into the depth of the darkness that ate at the Medic's heart. This, this is what would have happened if the Pyro hadn't saved you, the dark in his heart taunted him. However tonight the beast was gentler. He didn't force him down or bind him against rough ice while the sightless eyes of his frozen comrades watched. There were no statues here at all, just him and the beast alone in that cold room along with the Spy-cicle.

 

“Yes it can't hurt you but it can give you pleasure.” Spoke the Beast once again nuzzling at his neck in an almost affectionate manner. The Spy-cicle was dragged gently over his still clothed crotch and he was surprised to find the sensation was making him feel aroused. His face flushed not wanting to be turned on by the beast's actions. He was already dreading how this dream would end, how all his dreams now ended.

 

He was unable to prevent his trousers and underwear being cut away when the Spy-cicle was next placed up against him. The warm body of the still fully clothed beast behind him pressed tighter against him once it had torn the ruined fabric from the Medic. Ice on skin next as the beast touched the Spy-cicle against his length in an almost caressing motion. He was becoming hard under the beast's treatment of him which made the Medic hate his betraying body.

 

“Are you ready to accept me yet?” The beast whispered and the Medic was always confused by these words. This time his heart gave an odd sort of leap. If the beast was going to be this gentle almost caring with him than maybe instead of fighting... He pushed the thought away, “Nein. I'll never accept you.” The Medic tensed as he knew what was to follow those words. There was a growl by his ear, “Such a pity.”

 

Something cold and hard was thrust forcefully inside of him.

 

He felt a chill shoot through him and woke with a flailing of limbs and bedsheets. He sat up panting and clutching at his chest. He could feel something other than sweat upon his skin. He check just to be sure of the terrible truth, he had just gotten off on his nightmare. He was no spring chicken, these sort of things shouldn't happen to him but it had. He felt shame and disgust along with fear and last ebbs of excitement. The excitement that hid itself well for if the Medic was to acknowledge it he would feel even sicker with himself. He check the time and realised he might as well get up anyway. As he got ready for the day he hoped further dreams would not bring the same result.

 

End of Part 13


	14. Breakfast at the Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly breakfast at the Red base. Sniper cooks Breakfast for himself, Medic and Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooks spooking XD

The Red Medic brewed himself a coffee in the small kitchen that usually had the others flitting around it arguing over who would be cooking. Their Sniper was usually the only one not part of the argument because he ate most his meals out in his camper-van. Of course sometimes he had tossed his hat in and after managing to talk down one very stubborn Demoman, he often won and put on a pretty fine meal for everyone. The Medic closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face as he distracted himself with the memory of when the Australian had convinced them all to go out to the camper-van for a barbecue. It had been pleasant and he basked in the memory for a while until footsteps caught his attention. He opened his eyes to see the man he had been thinking about.

 

The Red Sniper paused in the doorway seeing the Medic stood there with a mug half way to his lips. He then smiled slightly, “Yer up early.” He walked into the doorway itself and lent against the frame of it. He was blocking the doorway but the doctor felt in no way trapped by the friendly bushman.

“Yes and you mein dear outdoors-man are on the threshold of the kitchen. Come to cook for us all this morning before the others can stop you?” The Medic smirked playfully back at his comrade.

 

The Sniper chuckled and shook his head, “Naw mate. Outa gas for the camper. Gonna have to make do with eating here. Thought Oi might get here early n eat before everyone else but looks like yer beat me early bird.”

The Medic gestured towards the kitchen, “Go ahead I vont stop you. I only vanted mein coffee.”

The Sniper straightened up seeing with his sharp eyes that their doctor looked rather tired behind his warm smile. He cracked his fingers against each other, his arms stretched out, “Why don't Oi make us both sumthin, yer look like yer could do with a meal.”

The Medic blinked and was going to turn down the Sniper's offer but decided to take his friends kindness instead. He finished his coffee and put down his mug, “Okay but I get to help deal.” He was rewarded with a grin and a little nod.

 

However before they could begin a voice sounded from behind the Sniper, “Gentlemen.” The Australian jumped like a jack-rabbit and landed in the Medic's arms. The Medic had reacted quickly especially seeing as he hadn't expected the Spy to turn up any more than the Sniper because though he had been looking in the right direction the Spy had used the Sniper to block himself from view. The Medic wondered if it was only second nature for him to do that.

“Bloody Spook! Don't sneak up like that.” The Sniper glared through his tinted lenses at the Red Spy who was looking at him with an unimpressed expression.

The Spy strolled into kitchen and went to the coffee pot, “It isn't my fault that you get tunnel vision even without your scope glued to your face.”

 

The Australian realised he was still in the German's arms and flushed slightly realising how embarrassing this looked. The Medic seemed to realise this too and without words the Sniper was eased back onto his feet. The doctor wasn't one to drop his colleagues like some might. He had certainly seen the Solider drop the Scout a few times. His eyes involuntarily followed the Spy and thoughts went back to what the Spy had done towards 'trying' to help him with his fears. Of course then his mind was on the dream he had last night again and he did his best to hide his agitation. The Sniper could tell something was up but didn't want to push it and the Spy pretended to see nothing also, simply sipping his coffee. Of course he didn't need to look at the Medic to know where the doctor's mind had wandered off to upon seeing him.

 

“Well I'll get back on with making that breakfast.” The bushman had picked up a frying pan and waved it in the French man's general direction, “I suppose you will be wanting some too.” He had preferred it when it was just him and the doctor but the spook didn't seem to be a bad guy it was just that he was a spook that made the Austrian feel so uneasy.

“If it is not too much trouble.” Replied the Spy from behind his coffee cup. He wondered what this particular Australian’s cooking would be like. He moved fully out of the bushman's way so that he could get on with making food before any more people could join them, “So are both of you usually early risers?” The Spy asked just to keep the situation light. He did not want the Medic to become too uncomfortable around him.

 

The Sniper laughed, “I get up pretty early in the morning seeing as Oi usually ave to come down here from my van but usually Oi try to avoid being here when the Soldier first gets up. He makes a racket Oi can hear for miles. God knows how bad it will be inside this place.”

The Medic chuckled lightly, “Well you will find out shortly I am sure. I myself have found myself rising quite early recently. Perhaps it is best to wake before the our Soldier comrade as then it gives time for the ears to adjust to loud sounds vithout too much pain. I would villingly rise any time of night or morning if one of our team mates were in medical need of course.” He put on one of his most professional smiles.

The Bushman glanced at the Medic and smiled more himself, “You are very committed Doc.”

“Danke. Now about you Herr Spy, are you an early riser?” The Medic wondered if the curious Spy would be so forthcoming with own information. The Sniper wondered this too though he couldn't really look at the Spy as he had to give his attention back to his cooking.

 

The Spy had finished his coffee and was now smoking. He was watching the tendrils of smoke slowly drift there way towards the Doctor and seemingly start coiling around the man. Much like the invisible web he was casting around the clueless Medic. He'd have to wait a little longer before he made his final move because if he did so too soon he was sure the man would rip free of the web and perhaps become simply a broken thing. He smiled when he was asked if he too rose early, “I do indeed at the moment. Though I keep no particular habit. If one is too regular with ones routine then one could easily take advantage of such things. I do not like being taken advantage of it can lead to death in our line of duty. Still one must have a plan for the day or all is wasted or worse you make a careless mistake.” The Sniper and Medic listened intently to the Spy as he actually divulged the information they had requested.

The Bushman spoke first, “So are you saying you actually plan out each day the night before or something but make sure the routine isn't to patterned?”

 

The Spy could see the cogs turning in both men and smirk blowing more smoke into the drifting clouds, “Right on the bullseye Bushman.” He taunted in a light manner not really wanting to start a fight and the man was right after all. The Australian rolled his eyes at the comment but had found it rather interesting hearing about how this Spy planned out things. It was probably a good idea to do such things.

The Medic tilted his head in thought, “But what if things happen that change your plans?”

The Spy shrugged, “Some redundancy should always be built in and I am also adaptable. I am a Spy after all.”

The Doctor blushed feeling a little silly for asking. Of course any merc worth their salt was able to adapt to any given situation, “Ah y-yes of course.” Luckily he was saved from feeling any more awkward by the Sniper who had finished preparing their breakfast. He had been a little too distracted to help much but the Bushman didn't seem to have minded. The breakfasts were mostly made of foods he had brought in with him from his van. His 'mum' had sent a care package because the food at the base could be bit bland. Well she wasn't exactly 'his' 'mum' or foster 'mum' but manco was pretty nice making copies of the actual care packages being sent to their originals. He wondered sometimes why they bothered but he supposed keeping them happy and willing to work lessened the risk of a clone uprising. He tried not to think about it too much as he knew the truth was he didn't have someone waiting for him to go home - none of them did.

He had dished out the eggs bacon and sausage onto plates and handed one to the Medic who took it gratefully. He then handed one to the Spook who was polite enough to thank him. The Bushman went to pick up his own and grab some forks for the three of them when a sudden ear splitting cry and boom shook the base.

 

The Doctor winced ears ringing, “I supposed that means our dear Soldier is up.”

The Sniper looked shell shocked, “Bloody hell I almost dropped everything. Does he want to wake up everyone including all the Blu?”

The Spy chuckled and walked out of the kitchen into the cafeteria area with his plate after taking a fork off the Sniper. He rather disliked the racket but at least he had enjoyed the more peaceful part of the morning while it lasted. Soon the Medic and Sniper joined him at the table he had chosen. The pair were being rather warm towards him at the moment. He supposed talking a little about himself had opened them up to him as well. He didn't so much care about getting into the Bushman's good books but perhaps as long as he was in a favourable light then the sharp-eyed man would watch his back. He was more concerned about the Doctor being comfortable around him. It seemed as though things were going well. He did wonder what the rest of the team would think as they entered to see the three perhaps still together eating or simply conversing.

 

Soon enough their groggy team mates were entering the cafeteria lead by a rather peppy Soldier. The Soldier didn't really notice the three at first until the Scout dashed over to the three and tried to steal one of the Sniper's bacon slices. He was stopped by the sharp-eyed Bushman.

The Scout pouted, “Oh come on man. I haven't had bacon in ages.”

The Sniper glared at him, “No. Not after that time you stole from my chocolate stash.”

The fast moving merc groaned, “That stuff had ants in it man!”

The Sharpshooter snapped back, “It was meant to have ants in it you idiot.” They struggled for a few moments while the rest of the team said their good mornings and went to get their own food. That said they did find the argument entertaining.

 

The Solider strode over to three early risers, “Well it is good to see some others who know how to be the early bird.” He then addressed the Scout, “Stand down private. You're wasting your energy.”

The lad sighed and grumbled as he pulled away and slouched. The Medic took a little pity on him and held up a strip of bacon, “Here you go Scout.” The quick moving merc's eyes lit up and he moved over to take the bacon strip right off the Medic's fork. No one at this base particularly cared about silly things like shared utensils. Hell sometimes they didn't have enough to go around anyway. The youngest merc enjoyed the strip with a delighted expression on his face.

Once he had finished it he beamed at the kind doctor, “Thanks Doc. I love ya man.” He meant that in a platonic sense but he had always been a little curious about this particular Medic. He did have an alluring aura about him.

The Medic smiled back, “You're welcome.”

The Scout turned to the Sniper who was rolling his eyes but concealing a smile as he was glad the Scout had enjoyed the food – he had pride in his cooking. Plus the lad could be so silly and full of energy even so early like this. “You know you are a pretty good cook Snipes. Anyway catch you guys later.” With that comment the fast moving merc hurried off to get some breakfast that wasn't just off the Doctor's plate.

 

The Spy had almost finished his meal and had been watching with interest. He could see that the Medic had no idea of his allure. Perhaps it was best that way for now. It seemed none of the team mates acted on this attraction. This was favourable for the Spy as he intended to act on it fully. With no true rival in his path it would be less of a challenge but he was in it for the Doctor not a competition. Just then the bench that the Medic was sitting on creaked as the team's Heavy sat down with his own breakfast. The Sniper grabbed his seat as it jerked slightly knocking his hip against the Medic's. He blushed and apologised then greeted the large man, “Morning mate.”

The large Russian man bowed his head slightly in greeting, “Morning.” He then turned his gaze upon the Doctor who was readjusting his glasses, “That was nice thing you did Doktor.”

The large man put a hand on the Medic's shoulder and the German smiled back at his friend, “It was nothing. Did you sleep well?” The two began a simple enough conversation but the Spy could see things that perhaps others could not. He had been perhaps mistaken in his belief that no other merc was going to act on the draw of the Medic. It seemed that the Heavy was heading in that direction. The Spook hoped that he would be able to beat his rival because there was no way he was going to let he Medic go.

 

End of part 14


	15. Breakfast at Blu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly tense breakfast at Blu. Blu Medic seems to be plotting things

The happy lull of breakfast – as noisy as it was with everyone eating and chatting – was quite similar in the Blu Base. Of course there were differences. The Blu Sniper had not cooked breakfast and was only now arriving in the base having finished his own breakfast in solitude. Or at least it would have been solitude if a certain Blu Scout hadn't been staring through one of the windows of his van for the past thirty minutes. The sharpshooter had questioned why the lad was outside his vehicle when he finally stepped out of it as he wasn't about to let the brat in. The young man had just run his mouth in such a way it was hard to follow but it was clear enough to the bushman that the Scout had mentioned about the previous Blu Spy. So the pair had headed into the Blu base together as something must really be going on if the Scout was mentioning that guy. Everyone had been pretty hush hush on the matter especially when they got their new Spy. They didn't want the man distrusting them because they had pretty much offed their last one. Though one couldn't blame the Spook if he did distrust them.

As they walked into the cafeteria the Sniper headed straight for the Blu Medic. He was conversing with their Demoman but when the Bushman walked in with the Scout in tow he lent forwards with a smirk, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands, “There a bee in your bonnet Bushman?” He raised a brow curious to know what was bothering the Sharpshooter.

 

The Sniper frowned and grabbed hold of the Scout's arm pushing him slightly in front of him, “He mentioned something about our Ex-Spy being back from the dead.”

The Doctor glanced over at the Engineer and Heavy who both looked rather apologetic. The Texan spoke up, “He must have overheard us talking over drinks.”

The Medic rolled his eyes, “Vell I just didn't vant to start a panic until ve vere sure but ve might as vell let the cat out of the bag.” He straightened up spreading his arms wide. The doctor had the attention of all of the team now, “It seems that the new Red Spy might actually be our last Spy. I do not have concrete proof but it does appear probable. Of course the idiots over there have no idea. So long as he does not vant revenge ve should be fine. However vhat ve need to decide is if ve inform the opposition of the truth.”

 

There was a thoughtful silence and the room seemed colder. Any lull was broken, now the only reason all seemed calm was because they were all soaking the information in. The Blu Medic broke the silence by standing up his boots loud in the quiet as he walked towards the doors, “There is no rush. Ve vere only doing vhat vas best for our team vhen ve got rid of him. Let's see how the other team vorks vith him. It might just be benefiting for both side. Now vhy don't ve go return to our perpetual var.”

 

The rest of the Blu team couldn't fault the cold logic of their Medic. Their ex-Spy was Red's problem now, of course if guilt did weigh them down making them weaker on the battle field, or that their previous team mate gave too great an advantage to the other something would have to be done for the good of their side. That was just the way things worked. The rest of the team finished up in the cafeteria and headed out after their Medic.

 

It was time to do battle with the Red team but despite the fact Blu had accepted that their ex-Spy was now probably on the other team, they couldn't help being fearful of the icy man. The spycicle wielding mad man was skilled and they just hoped he wasn't planning to start collecting their frozen corpses this time.

 

The Blu Medic checked his equipment and exchanged glances with their new Spy. The Spook responded with a nod. He wondered if the Doctor's prediction would come true. Certainly he was the only one who knew of that particular bit of information. They were not prepared to share it with the rest of the team. The Blu Spy was rather flattered that the manipulative Medic trusted him. Though the Doctor had spoken about leaving the previous Spy alone things were happening just out of view of most of those tangled up in this strange battle between brothers. He didn't have the full details but he would do what was asked of him because he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the pain inflicting Medic.

 

The signal for the match to begin sounded and both teams headed out of their doors. Somewhere in the distance trouble was brewing and nearing ever closer.

 

End of part 15

 


	16. Watching your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reds infiltrate Blu to steal the intel and the Red Spy reveals himself to his former colleagues but the Blu Medic has a plan for if their former Spy is indeed the current Red one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence!!! More fighting it is TF2  
> (also we are now caught up to when I last finished posting. Chapter 17 will be completely new when I post it)

The fighting was fierce and chaotic. A mess of scrambling bodies and yelled commands. The Red Medic found himself getting blasted backwards against the glass of the enemy intel room. His ears were ringing with yells of 'Sentry down', 'Incoming', 'Go, go, go' and cries of 'Medic'. He was pretty sure his shoulder as dislocated and one of the lenses of his glasses were broken.

 

He had charged in with his team's Demoman all ubered up to take out the Blu Engi and his Sentry. Unfortunately the Blu Pyro had been there also. The Doctor had tried his best not to get air blasted too far away from the Scotsman however in the last seconds before he hit the window he had. His uber had protected him from what happened next. Bombs everywhere managed to take out the sentry just as its rockets blew the Demolitions expert to pieces. The Medic had found himself crashing into the large glass window at about that point as his uber faded so he had no idea if the enemy Pyro and Engineer were still alive. There was a cry of pain from somewhere in the room that sounded like it was the Engi so that probably meant only the Pyro was left.

 

He knew he had to move or get sent to respawn anyway because he was sure the Firebug would check that he was dead by setting him on fire. As he looked up he gasped in fear his eyes meeting with those of a gas-mask. It was only when the Pyro extended a hand to help him up that he took notice of the fact they were clad in red. The weary Medic sighed with relieve and took the offered had with his good one.

 

However his relieved was short lived because the Blu Pyro appeared behind the distracted Red, his fire axe raised. The Red Pyro saw the look of shock in the Medic's eyes as the Doctor tried to call out in time to warn his friend. He turned too late but the axe never descended and instead the Blue Fire fiend literally froze. The Red Spy kicked over the frozen form and frowned, “Be careful you mumbling fool. How are you supposed to protect our Medic if you are dead.”

 

He lit a cigarette as he waited for the Red Pyro to pull the surprised but relieved Doctor to his feet. Seeing the Spy-cicle still gave the Medic shudders but that was now twice the Red Spy had saved the situation with the icy weapon. The Spook picked up the intel as the Medic popped his own shoulder back into place. He glanced back at the Doctor to check he was okay again and thought he saw something in the Doctor's eyes that was a good sign for his personal plans. The Spook also felt that the Pyro was studying him for some reason. He must have surprised him by saving him. Clearly the Firebug still didn't trust him.

 

“We have the intel let's go already.” The Spy snapped to get both the Medic and Pyro out of their dazes. The three then started to make their way out of the Blue base. They managed to get past the Blue Soldier that had come running to stop them but it seemed like most of the Blue team were otherwise occupied. As they reached the top of the spiral staircase planning to jump down the open-hatch like area to the right, the Red Spy threw the briefcase to the Medic who caught it with an 'ooof'.

 

“Get out with the intel I'll try to keep them off your tail.” The Spook said with a smirk though he had other reasons for wanting to hang back. It was true that the sounds of re-spawned angry Blues was coming from behind the re-spawn room door meaning they would soon be bursting out to attack them. The Medic nodded obediently and left with the still slightly perplexed Pyro. As they disappeared through the hatch the Red Spy flipped open his disguise kid ready to give his Ex-team mates a little game of freeze tag.

 

Disguised as his own Red Medic would surprise the enemy for a start. He gripped his dead-ringer tightly having decided to use that today. As the doors opened and the Soldier, Scout, Pyro, Engi and Medic of the Blue team came out they sort of paused in surprise wondering why the Red Medic was just standing there not realising it was the Red Spy. The Spook's eyes met with those of the Blu Medic. The Spook smirked the expression looking strange on the Red Medic's face and the Blue Medic snarled instantly realising the disguise.

 

“Hello again old friends.” The Red Spy mocked as he dropped the disguise before also disguising himself as the Blue Spy to play some mind games with his former team mates.

 

The Blu Medic responded by yelling at his team mates, “Do not let him scare you! He is the enemy now destroy him. He nothing special.”

 

The Red Spy laughed, “Your words hurt me but let us being the real hurting.”

 

Thus the battle broke out and as it did the current Blue Spy – who had cloaked as the doors opened – took this as what he and the Blue Medic had been waiting for and slipped out of the Blue Base.

 

He caught up to his quarry as the Red Pyro and Medic who had been delayed by the Blu Heavy on the bridge. The Red Medic was slightly ahead of the Pyro so as they entered through the front of the Red Base the Blue Spy as able to come up behind the Pyro without the Medic seeing. In the shadows of the doorway he flicked out his knife and nicked the Firebug's arm. “Come chase me you mumbling buffoon.” He taunted actually getting the Pyro pretty riled up.

 

The Pyro had become so not only because of the enemy Spy's words but clearly the Spook was toying with them because he could have easily back-stabbed them and gone on to get the Medic too. This Pyro was not so far gone into their own world to not find this insulting. They lunged at the enemy who nimbly dodged out of the way before starting to chase him with their flame-thrower. The Blu Spy was only just managing to keep out of the range of those angry flames as he led the Red Pyro back towards the Blu Base.

 

The Red Medic looked round having said something to his Pyro and gotten no reply. He frowned seeing that his friend was no longer following him but a call from his own Engi from up ahead told him he best get moving with that Intel as handing it in was a carriers prime directive. He presumed the Firebug had gone back out to join the battle now that the Medic was safer in their own base. It certainly seemed also that their Spy was doing a good job keep enemies off their backs. As he reached the top of the barn level he passed the Intel to the Engi with a grin, “Hand this in my friend. I should return as soon as I can to the battle field.” With that switched to his crusader's cross bow ready to go battle mode until he found a team mate to heal.

 

The Engi smiled at the Medic sure that the man some how gave off a glow that sparked the fighting spirits in any who saw him. Truly he was their team's Angel on the Battlefield. As the Medic headed out carefully over the battlements so not to get sniped the Engineer headed in the other direction into the bowels of the Red Base to hand in the intelligence. It looked like things were going in favour of Red today. However things were also falling into place for certain members of Blu.

 

End of part 16


	17. Plans and Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blu Medic's plan falls into place but is slightly surprised by his former team mate's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally gotten through my writing block on the fight scene in this chapter. >M< I changed my mind so much.

A battle was taking place outside the Blue spawn room that would have chilled anyone to the bone just to watch it. The ice wielding Red Spy knew his former team mates’ moves better than they knew his. First the Blu Soldier tried to blow him up but of course he was clutching the dead-ringer so of course the rocket just blew up the fake body formed by the device. The cold loving Red Spy reappeared behind the Blu Soldier before the clumsy man could turn around. He easily slid his spycicle into the rocket user’s back, with an almost lazy movement. He was making a point that they would have to try harder than that.

 Next the Blu Scout rushed in trying to use his superior speed but despite the speed demon’s apparent advantage he couldn’t hit the Red Spy, who use simple small movements at the last second to avoid the shot gun blasts. The spycicle wielder swept the legs out from under the Blu Scout causing the younger man to fall forwards. The speedster was frozen before he hit the ground.

 The Blu Medic growled, “This isn’t a cheesy combat scene! Stop vaiting to take turns to attack and go for him all at once!” He yelled annoyed with how cautious his team mates were still being. He was switching his heal beam on which ever one was engaging the Spy but there wasn’t much that could be done against an insta-kill back-stab.

 The Blu Pyro and Engi attacked in unison and ended up getting in each other’s way. The wrench wielder swung out wildly. Moves messy as he also battled with the fear inside him. Having a former team mate appearing on the opposing team would be scary enough but this team mate happened to be a man of extraordinary talent. He also had a madness that stood out against the usual obsessions the mercs had. They had betrayed this dangerous man and now they were at his mercy.

None of the Blu Engineer’s reckless attacks connected and just ended up causing his comrade to have to try manoeuvring around him to hit the enemy with the flames from their Degreaser. After a particularly bad swing the Engi ended up losing his balance. He stumbled forwards from too forceful a swing and bumped into the Blu Pryo sending the aim of their flames awry. They had just been about to connect with the enemy Spy who had been skilfully avoiding them and the Engineer’s wrench thus far. The Blu Pryo made a frustrated sound and their flames sputtered out. They switched to their melee weapon – a sharpened volcano fragment – and started after the Spy again.

 

The Blu Medic gritted his teeth, “Couldn’t you have been building a Sentry vhile Pryo was keeping him busy, instead of getting in the vay?”

The Blu Engi blushed, “Ah oh right...” He started building a Sentry right where he was standing.

“NEIN, NOT THERE!!!” The Blu Medic cried out in frustration and warning.

The Red Spy smirked and whipped out his sapper. Just as he heard the finalisation beep of the level 1 Sentry starting up he dodged past the Pryo and ran at the Engi. He planted the sapper down onto the Sentry using the momentum to do a handspring flip over the Engi. The Engineer’s shock froze him in place and a moment later he was really frozen as the Red Spy landed and made a quick back-stab. Then with a quick twist of his body the skilled Spook kicked the frozen form of the Engi into the path of the enraged Pryo. The Pyro slashed down through the ice, cleaving it in half but also releasing a cloud of steam as the nature of their weapon created a reaction with the ice.

 The Blu Doctor’s eyes widened but he knew any cry of warning would be too late. Their former team mate was just too skilled for how shaken up the Blu team was currently. The ice loving Spook used the water vapour to conceal his movements and got up behind the Fire-bug. He delivered a quick back-stab and when the cloud of steam dissipated he was stood flipping his spy-cicle skilfully in his hand. The wide smirk on his lips really enraged the Blu Medic but he wasn’t about to rush out himself. He only hoped he would be able to keep the Spy around long enough for his own plan.

 

The announcers voice signalled that the intel had been handed in. The Red engineer had taken a little longer than anticipated as the Blu Demoman had left through the other respawn out off the sniper deck and managed to get all the way into the Red base doing some sneaking. The Red Engi had been surprised but luckily their own demo man had turned up. The two demo’s drew their melee weapons and started a fight that the Red Engi had trouble avoiding getting caught up in as he tried to hand in the intel. However the Red Demo just to say managed to win the battle and the intel had gotten handed in. The Blu medic knowing that more of the Reds would be coming for the intel again was worried that their plan with the new Blu Spy had failed some how. Their former Spy fired a crit bullet at the Blu Medic, which snapped him out of his thoughts as he had to dodge.

 He didn’t have to worry though because on the stairs in the barn area leading up towards the Blu spawn, were the Blu Spy and Red Pyro. Meanwhile the Red Medic had been held up getting in a bit of a snipe fight with the Blu Sniper after the Blu had head shot both the Red Heavy and Sniper in quick succession. Needless to say he was distracted. Still the Red Soldier and Scout were heading through the Blu sewers. The Scout being an annoying prat running around the Soldier. He wanted to go faster but at the same time didn’t want to get chewed up by the enemy by going into the Blu base alone. The older American was wishing he’d brought his whip because then they could go faster and he could have an excuse to hit the loud mouthed brat.

 Blu Medic heard the Blu heavy approach having just respawned – killed by the Red Heavy before the Blu Sniper had head shot him. The Russian merc was tense but determined. He might have been afraid of their former Spy but seeing him in the flesh was somewhat reassuring. He wasn’t sure what he could have done against a ghost but he could deal with flesh and blood. “I see we have company. I’ll take care of this doctor. So long as I stand here with my back in the spawn room, he’ll have to leave or get gunned down.” The Medic tensed for a moment. If he let the Heavy do this there was a small chance that the Red Spy would get killed or leave before the plan could be put in action. It seemed less likely he would leave as he seemed to be showing off but still. He hated that he was going to have to put confidence in the foe’s skill rather than those of his team mate. He nodded and put his heal beam on the Heavy just incase. He almost had full uber now.

 The Spy dance out of the way of the spray of bullets and hid behind the wall leading to the place one could drop down into the entrance way of the base. Out on the stairs the Blu Spy put a finger to his lips as he looked at the Red Pyro and pointed up at where the battle was taking place. The Red firebug tilted their head but seemed to understand as they crouched down and edged closer. The Blu Spy sighed with relief and gave a thumbs up and put one of his hands to the side of his head indicating that the Pyro should listen. The flame lover understood something was seriously up for the Blu Spy to risk doing all this and knowing certain things was more than happy to follow the merc’s request. They nodded and the Blu Spy cloaked leaving them alone on the stairs. The Red Pyro crept up a little more but kept out of sight.

  
With the doors being held open the Blu Spy was able to slip back into spawn. He brushed past the Medic to let him know that everything was in place. Meanwhile the Red Spy looked down to see his dead-ringer had recharged. He dashed out into the bullet storm and appeared to be shot down. The Blu Heavy had ran out of bullets a moment later and foolishly as they went to get more amo turned. The Medic’s eyes widened, “Nein!” and the Heavy realised his mistake too late. Suddenly right at the doors was the Red Spy and he managed to stab the Heavy in the back before jumping out of the way of a wild bone saw swing from the Medic. The Spook laughed and the angry doctor gritted his teeth. He was almost at one hundred percent for his uber so being denied that was annoying. Just then the Blu Sniper came out from the sniper deck sporting a nasty looking crossbow bolt in his arm; he was lucky it hadn’t been his head. He froze seeing his angry Medic and the enemy Spy.

 “Maybe I should just...” He started backing away but the Medic turned his Medi-gun on the shocked sharp shooter. One hundred percent and as the enemy Spy went for the Sniper, the Medic flicked on his uber. The Sniper need a moment to collect his thoughts but then he drew his knife and fought back against the Red Spook who had to back off.

The Medic reminded himself about the plan – he’d been a distracted by the want to uber someone and blamed instincts. He spoke in a clear voice hoping the Red Pyro would hear, “It looks like your obsession hasn’t dulled your skills at least. Though I vonder how you are going to indulge your fetish vhen you are on the same side at your ideal target.”

 The Spook smirked as he tried to avoid the uber charged Sniper’s swings, “Oh I’m finding that it actually might be more advantageous this way. Truly I should thank you for your betrayal. There is something in him that calls out to be twisted and now I can be closer to him. Shaping him. Which is the main reason I’m lingering here.”

The Uber was starting to splutter out and the Sniper realising backed up. The Spy kicked him in the stomach as the uber went out. It caused the sharp shooter to double over and the Spy was able to back stab him. The Spy stood with his frozen weapon pointed at the Medic and continued.

“I want to show you that there is no point trying to get in my way. I am not exactly interested in revenge. After this out matches shall be simply be about goals. After all I do understand that my obsession was problematic from your point of view. So now everything has worked out. Everything as it should be. Still I warn you don’t get in my way this time.”

 

 The Blu Medic raised an eyebrow. How interesting; he wondered if the obsession the man had was more complicated than previously thought. Still while he was more than happy to let the Spook do as he liked so long as it didn’t effect the matches any more, there was someone who would not see it that way. That person’s right hand ‘man?’ was currently listening to their conversation. Well he supposed it was best to that person to let them know the situation. They still owed it to the Reds in some way – after all they’d transferred their problem to them. Still the problem had changed and now the Blu Medic wasn’t so sure of his choice in actions. No, he told himself, it was best for that person to decide what was to happen. After all the Red Medic was part of his plans. He really didn’t want to get it in the neck for ruining those schemes.

Still he smiled and held up his hands, “Ah then I suppose it is more trouble than it is vorth to interfere. Still you have poor choice in target. I varned you before there are others vith interests in that person. Thing might not go as you vish.”

The Spook got right up in the Medic’s face, “I’ll take my chances. You just stick to licking your teammates’ wounds.”

The Blu doctor snarled, “Swinehund.” He slashed the Spy with the bone saw but it wasn’t satisfying because it was clearly another dead-ringer. The Spook reappeared at the opening to the drop down. He laughed and waved as he left.

 

The Red Pyro on the stairs tilted their head again as they thought over what had been said. They would have to forwards the information. Suddenly several more Reds appeared. The Red Medic had bumped into the Red Soldier and Scout in the entrance way. The Red Spook had spotted them letting them leave further into Blu before he jumped down. The Spy wanted to think on what the Blu Medic had said for a while. Something had defiantly been up with that conversion. The Spy heard the Red Medic stifle a startled cry as he rounded the corner into the barn area and the Spy froze before rushing after the group. As he came around the corner and back into the lower barn area enough to see the stairs leading up to Blu spawn clearly, he spotted the Red Pyro.


End file.
